


Concierto privado acapella

by artisticnox



Series: soulmates AUs [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates AU, agoney is the biggest mariah carey stan, angsty y soft, iFRIDGE - Freeform, nerea as mamen, ragoney - Freeform, todo pasa en hoteles idk why, twitterverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticnox/pseuds/artisticnox
Summary: Voy a hacer aclaraciones que creo innecesarias pero siempre hay gente lerda así que mejor dejarlo todo claro:-Esto es una historia inventada basada en personas reales que no me pertenecen (como podéis imaginar).-Lo que ocurre en esta historia es 100%  FICTICIO. No estoy al corriente de la vida personal de esta gente ni pretendo estarlo. Solo escribo por diversión y porque estoy encoñada con esta gente que es maravillosa en todos los sentidos.-No creo que ocurra pero espero no ofender a nadie con este fic ya que no es mi intención.*La idea de la estructura de las almas gemelas que se desarrolla aquí me la dio otra fic que se llama 'Is there somewhere' de gallavich y que también podéis encontrar en ao3. Es muy cute y la recomiendo mucho!Dicho esto, espero que os guste.





	1. Introducción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a hacer aclaraciones que creo innecesarias pero siempre hay gente lerda así que mejor dejarlo todo claro:
> 
> -Esto es una historia inventada basada en personas reales que no me pertenecen (como podéis imaginar).  
> -Lo que ocurre en esta historia es 100% FICTICIO. No estoy al corriente de la vida personal de esta gente ni pretendo estarlo. Solo escribo por diversión y porque estoy encoñada con esta gente que es maravillosa en todos los sentidos.  
> -No creo que ocurra pero espero no ofender a nadie con este fic ya que no es mi intención. 
> 
> *La idea de la estructura de las almas gemelas que se desarrolla aquí me la dio otra fic que se llama 'Is there somewhere' de gallavich y que también podéis encontrar en ao3. Es muy cute y la recomiendo mucho!
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que os guste.

**soulmate:** /ˈsəʊlmeɪt/ _alma gemela_ \- dícese de la persona con la que uno tiene un sentimiento de profunda o natural afinidad.

 

Desde el principio indatable de los tiempos y a través del multiverso, la vida de los seres humanos ha sido conectada. Desde la antigüedad se han usado conceptos que delimitan la idea del amor verdadero, de la pareja perfecta, aquello que llamaban una  _llama-gemela_. Un término tan intenso como empalagoso. Nada tenía que ver con las  _almas gemelas_ (soulmates). Se decía que las  _llamas-gemelas_  eran en realidad una sola alma que fue creada al principio de los tiempos, pero que luego fue dividida. Un concepto que quedó obsoleto pues muchos fueron los que lo desvalorizaron al no estar seguros de su veracidad. El _alma gemela_ , en cambio, era una entidad separada con la que uno ha pasado muchas vidas como amigo, amante, compañero de trabajo... y para quien uno normalmente se siente atraído a cumplir una misión específica; sin embargo, no es algo concreto, no es un objetivo que te sea comunicado. Cuando encuentras a esa persona simplemente descubres el significado.

Todo ser humano nace con una escritura en el costado, una especie de tatuaje; la Marca. Son las primeras palabras que te dedica tu alma gemela al hablar contigo por primera vez. De esa forma descubres quién es. Sin embargo, eso no asegura que vayas a encontrar a tu soulmate en el transcurso de tu vida. De hecho, mucha gente se muere sin haberle conocido. Es cierto que la mayoría le dan una importancia innecesaria a la existencia de almas gemelas porque el concepto es hermoso, pero nunca se debe ligar la felicidad con el encuentro de esa persona. La existencia de un soulmate no establece que esa persona vaya a ser tu mejor compañero ni el amor de tu vida; no significa que esa persona sea con la que debas compartir tus días. No. De hecho, es habitual ver a quienes contraen matrimonio con individuos que no son sus almas gemelas, y viven completamente felices, rodeados de bienestar y plenamente satisfechos.

Eso sí, luego estaban los afortunados que _sí_ habían conocido a sus almas gemelas. Aquel pequeño grupo que entendía a la perfección lo que era encontrar a una persona y sentir como si la conocieras de toda la vida, como si tuvieras recuerdos de antaño, y ese sentimiento te hacía sentir en casa. Era tu hogar. Aquellos no se frenaban al expresar lo mágico que era ese vínculo, la intensidad de aquella conexión, algo que excedía los pensamientos de cualquier mente, que descuadraba todos tus esquemas pero que era la clave para ordenarlos de nuevo. Enamorarse estaba bien pero encontrar a tu alma gemela era… era… _era otro rollo_ , como diría Raoul.


	2. Por defender a la reina

**Montgat, sábado - 2:26 am**

 

Las gotas de agua acababan su recorrido en el cristal de la ventana, dando suaves golpecitos que conseguían crear una melodía incesante y que inconscientemente provocaban inquietud. El cielo estaba sumamente encapotado, aunque con la oscuridad de la noche no podía apreciarse. El tiempo llevaba revuelto todo el día, sin dar ninguna tregua A pesar de ser fin de semana, muchos fueron los que decidieron permanecer en sus casas bajo el calor de una manta o un edredón. Los que decidieron salir tenían drama, pues la tormenta no tenía intención de amainar y nadie quería llegar calado a las discotecas. Sin embargo, el verdadero drama se cocía en las redes sociales.

Hacía unas horas una conocida emisora de radio había realizado una encuesta a sus usuarios en Twitter. La gente del turno de noche a aquellas horas, aburrida y sin nada mejor que hacer, comenzó a darle bombo, votando y comentando los resultados. La pregunta era simple:

  
**¿Cuál es la mayor diva del pop?**  
_· Beyoncé_  
_· Rihanna_  
_· Ariana Grande_  
_· Lady Gaga_

  
Era tarde y estaba a punto de irse a dormir pero al ver ese tweet Raoul sonrió y sin pensárselo dos veces votó por Beyoncé. Los resultados enseguida fueron mostrados. Le complació ver que su ídola iba ganando. Estaba claro, para él no había duda y, al parecer, para el resto de los usuarios tampoco, aunque Ariana Grande había recibidos unos cuantos votos. Y es que, a ver, la chavala lo hacía muy bien, pero de ahí a considerarla la más diva... Había una línea que Raoul creía demasiado grande para que ella pudiera cruzarla. El chico bajó por los comentarios casualmente para ver cuales eran las respuestas y opiniones a la encuesta. Estuvo riéndose y repartiendo varios _me gusta_ a aquellos que hablaban de la diosa Beyoncé, y es que a veces la gente de Twitter se expresaba de puta madre. Sin embargo, los ojos de Raoul apenas podían mantenerse abiertos; estaban cansados, pues llevaba toda la noche y mayor parte de la tarde haciendo el vago y mirando la pantalla del móvil. Es por eso que pensó que su vista le fallaba al ojear uno de los tweets. Lo volvió a leer y la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro al darse cuenta de que lo había leído bien la primera vez.

  
**@_agoniah:**   _es_ _to es el colmo, ya bastante reventado estoy porque no esté Celine Dion pero dónde está Mariah Carey ???? porque ha hecho unos bops estos últimos años y ya sé que no os resulta relevante por su edad pero bien que metéis ahí a beyoncé, que ya no hace ni pop ni se escuchan en la radio sus canciones nuevas. Harto me tenéis !!_

  
Raoul veía borroso y esa vez no era a causa del cansancio. La indignación le recorría la espalda como un escalofrío ejercitando aún más su sistema nervioso. Era tarde, estaba cansado y se encontraba en ese momento de insensatez, por lo que no le tembló el pulso cuando escribió una respuesta casi tan rápido como las gotas golpeaban el cristal, siendo consciente de que posiblemente iniciaría una discusión.

  
**@vazq_raoul:** @_agoniah _que yo sepa la maria carey tampoco suena en las radios. La gente solo escucha la canción de navidad esa que tiene y ya, porque no ha hecho nada más interesante, así que es normal que no esté. Mientras que beyoncé sigue siendo la artista más relevante del panorama musical sorry not sorry_

  
Presionó enviar y salió de la aplicación, indignado. Se tiró a la cama y su cabeza chocó contra la almohada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tumbarse no iba a relajarle después de haber leído semejante sandez, y menos con el agua martilleando la ventana. Se preguntaba cómo podía haber gente tan amargada que tuviera que infestar una red social con comentarios negativos pudiendo simplemente cerrar la boca. No lo entendía.

Lo que Raoul no sabía en aquel momento era que entrar al trapo le traería consecuencias a largo plazo y pondría un antes y un después en su vida.

La vibración producida por una nueva notificación sacó a Raoul de aquel trance. No pensaba que fueran a contestarle tan rápido. 

  
**@_agoniah:** @vazq_raoul _su nombre es mariaH y si no sabes apreciar el talento musical, cállate y deja de hacer el ridículo, que das risa niñato_

 

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos para el gusto de Raoul; se habían metido con él por tener una opinión diferente. Agoniah no sabía dónde se había metido. 

  
**@vazq_raoul:** @_agoniah _pero tú quién te crees? al menos mi fav no desafina ni hace playback mamón_

  
Si se metían con Raoul, él volvía a la carga con toda la artillería, siempre decente y con educación -aunque aquella vez no se hubiera contenido al escribir esa última palabra-. No había nadie que le ganara en tanganas de Twitter; siempre tenía un as en la manga. Podía ser tan cortante con sus comentarios como un hacha.

A decir verdad, Raoul era un chico tranquilo, que la mayoría de las veces tendía a evitar este tipo de enfrentamientos, pues sabía que no le llevaban a ningún lado, solo a cabrearse; y cuando el chico se cabreaba era difícil de apaciguar. Realmente odiaba estar ofuscado, por lo que rehuía aquellas situaciones. Sin embargo, por Beyoncé sentía la necesidad de meterse hasta el fondo del embrollo y luchar para defender a la reina. Esa artista había hecho tanto por él que no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados cuando mencionaban su nombre en vano.

A los pocos minutos alguien más se metió en la discusión:

  
**@ellaaamiriam:** @vazq_raoul @_agoniah _tranquilitos los dos, que esas no le llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos a mi whitney houston_

  
Miriam era una mutual a la que el chico seguía desde hacía tiempo. Le caía muy bien, tenían gustos similares y hablaban a menudo por mensaje directo. Le tranquilizó un poco que se metiera en la pelea porque ella siempre era capaz de hacerle sentir mejor con sus ocurrencias.

  
**@_agoniah:** @ellaaamiriam @vazq_raoul _eso miriam, hazle ver la luz a este ser #LasMaduritasTienenMásGancho_  
**@ellaaamiriam:** @_agoniah @vazq_raoul _a mí no me metas amiga_

  
¿Perdón? Raoul quedó estupefacto. ¿Se conocían? ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? El catalán se sintió traicionado. Con lo mal que le había caído Agoniah se sorprendió que alguien con la que congeniaba tanto como Miriam se llevara bien con él. Fue a comprobar y efectivamente ambos se seguían mutuamente. Traición de una amiga.

Fue entonces cuando Raoul aprovechó para cotillear a fondo la cuenta de su oponente. Para poder ganar un debate primero uno debía informarse sobre la otra persona. Lo que veía en sus tweets le parecía demasiado dispar. Agoniah te hablaba tanto de cachorritos que necesitaban ser adoptados u ONGs con las que colaborar como de drag queens, sexo y Muse. Tenía bastantes seguidores para la mierda de cuenta que le parecía, y eso le desconcertó. Mientras revisaba la sección de sus  _me gustas_ -porque ahí es siempre donde las personas revelaban su verdadera naturaleza- llegó una nueva respuesta a su conversación.

   
**@frozenerea:** @agoniah @vazq_raoul @ellamiriam _yo creo que todos podemos tener gustos diferentes y debemos respetarnos, pero si nos ponemos a discutir, las actrices que cantan en las películas de disney tienen unos registros impresionantes y no son nada valoradas..._

  
¿Y esta flipada? ¿Qué pintaba aquí Disney? Raoul empezaba a irritarse; le molestaba la gente densa de mollera. Se estaban yendo todos por las ramas y la pregunta de la encuesta había sido bien sencilla.

  
**@vazq_raoul:** @frozenerea @agoniah @ellamiriam _han preguntado por DIVAS!!! a ver si sabemos leer_

  
El agoniah no tardó en contestar y, tal como lo hizo, dio la sensación de que la tal Nerea era también su amiga.

  
**@agoniah:** @vazq_raoul @frozenerea @ellamiriam _con nerea menos chaval, no tienes ni idea de música así que repito, cállate_  
**@vazq_raoul:** @agoniah @frozenerea @ellamiriam _y tú qué coño sabes si tengo idea de música o no_

 

Raoul tomó aire lentamente y exhaló para relajarse, pues se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Él llevaba años cantando, era su pasión. Quería dedicarse a la música por encima de todo. Por ello tenía colgadas varias covers en Youtube, con la esperanza de que alguien le descubriera y le diera una oportunidad. Nunca en la vida había querido algo tanto como aquello y que un listillo se atreviera a decir tales tonterías sobre _ese_ tema en concreto, y sin conocerle, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

  
**@mireyamodel:** @vazq_raoul @agoniah @frozenerea @ellamiriam _como la Niña Pastori no hay nadie hijos de perra ESO SÍ ES ARTE_

  
Raoul soltó una verdadera carcajada al ver el comentario de Mireya. Se sintió más arropado y un tanto aliviado al ver su entrada en la conversación. La rubia era su mejor amiga. Su relación se remontaba a años atrás. Ambos se conocían a la perfección. Raoul nunca se había compenetrado mejor con ninguna otra persona.  
La chica era de Málaga pero una agencia de modelos la contrató en Barcelona hacía un tiempo. Cruzó el país para perseguir su sueño. Raoul la conoció gracias a que una de sus primeras sesiones de fotos se realizó en el hotel en el que él trabajaba. La malagueña había llegado tarde, nerviosa, desorientada, y sin saber dónde tenía que ir. Iba tan distraída que no vio a Raoul desplazando un carrito con comida y botellas de agua para la propia sesión de fotos, lo que provocó que chocaran. La mitad de las cosas de las bandejas se cayeron al suelo, con tan mala suerte de que mancharon la fina blusa que llevaba puesta la chica. Ella se puso colorada al instante y, con prisas, le explicó su situación a Raoul el cual, comprensivo, la llevó corriendo a los vestuarios de los empleados, dónde le dejó una de las camisas blancas que usaban como uniforme. Era bastante básica por lo que daba el pego. También tenía que añadir que la chica tenía un cuerpazo y todo le quedaba bien. Al acabar la acompañó hasta la suite dónde hacían la sesión de fotos. Más tarde su jefe le echó la bronca por dejar el carrito en el pasillo con la comida esparcida por el suelo. Aquel incidente le provocó una falta grave en su historial pero le hizo ganar una amiga.  
  
Al instante recibió un Whatsapp de ella.

  
**Mireya:**  amigo te vi un poco alterado por twitter así que decidí intervenir  
**Yo:** ese imbécil me está poniendo de los nervios te lo juro  
**Mireya:** ya veo, pero déjale! no te me estreses por culpa del twitter eh, sabes que hay cosas más importantes

 **Mireya:** además tú sabes que la beyonce es la reina  
**Yo:** pues sí  
**Mireya:** pues eso  
**Mireya:** vete ya a dormir, que luego mañana tardas la vida en contestarme cuando te hablo  
**Yo:**  vete a la mierda  
**Mireya:**  a mí no me hables así que cobras

  
Había contestado de ese modo solo para picar a su amiga porque realmente estaba pensando en irse a dormir. Si no hubiera sido porque se hubiera topado con esa encuesta, estaría ya metido en la cálida cama y sin agobios. Tranquilito, como merecía estar. Pero cómo él era Raoul Vázquez y cómo cuando le tocaban las narices no podía contenerse, escribió un último tweet antes de acostarse.

  
**@vazq_raoul:** @agoniah _además, qué clase de nombre es agoniah ??? qué pringado_

  
Sonrió, conforme consigo mismo. Nada le gustaba más -y le relajaba más- que tener la última palabra en una discusión. O eso creía él porque, desafortunadamente, en menos de 20 segundos le habían respondido dejándole mucho más frustrado que antes.

  
**@agoniah:** @vazq_raoul _el que me llama tu padre por las noches_

 

 


	3. Una defensa inesperada

**Montgat, jueves- 18:22**

 

Raoul no tenía la Marca. Era la única persona que conocía que no la tuviera. Todo el mundo tenía algo escrito en su costado. A veces frases encantadoras, otras demasiado empalagosas y, más veces de las que gustaría admitir, palabrotas o insultos. Muchos de los que tenían una palabrota o una frase obscena se avergonzaban de ello y les daba vergüenza enseñarlo. A Raoul le hubiera gustado poseer algo así al menos; no sería de los que se quejaría. Sin embargo, el catalán no contaba con ninguna Palabra.

El rubio se pensaba que había algo mal en él. Nunca se negó a sí mismo que era un tema que le preocupaba, sabía que mucha gente, incluso con la Marca se quedaba sin encontrar a su alma gemela. También era consciente de que no era necesario encontrar a la persona que pronunciara por primera vez esas palabras para ser feliz. Según le había contado Miriam, sus Palabras no correspondían a las primeras que le dedicó su novio Pablo, y eso no impedía que estuvieran ultra enamorados. Las de Mireya eran geniales, estaban a otro nivel: _tus ojos son como sartenes porque cuando me miras se me fríen los huevos._ La primera vez que Raoul las vio se puso como un tomate del ataque de risa que le entró. Mireya siempre se mostró muy pudorosa al respecto; le daba mucha vergüenza ir enseñando eso por ahí y la mayoría de veces se las tapaba con maquillaje. Raoul, en cambio, para evitar que se burlaran de él cuando iba a la playa o en los vestuarios del instituto, se ponía tiritas sobre el sitio donde debería situarse su Marca. Los únicos que estaban al tanto de su secreto eran sus padres, su hermano, su primo y Mireya. Otros familiares se intuían que algo extraño sucedía con el tema, pero nunca se pronunciaron y Raoul nunca explicó nada. No confiaba su secreto a nadie a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario.

 

Aquella tarde Raoul acababa de salir de trabajar e iba en el autobús de camino a casa. Seguía lloviendo, los cristales del vehículo estaban empañados y no se veía nada del exterior. No había mucho sitio. Se agarró a una de las barras de arriba y abrió Twitter en el móvil. Tenía por costumbre echar un vistazo a la red social de vuelta a casa para ponerse al corriente de todo lo sucedido en el mundo durante la jornada. Tras ver los tweets más relevantes estuvo dándose un paseo por su timeline y en él se encontró con un retweet. Al parecer Miriam había hecho que _@frozenerea_ apareciera en su timeline de nuevo. El retweet pertenecía a un hilo dónde Nerea explicaba emocionada que por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela y, como cualquiera que hubiera dado con _esa_ persona, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Aparentemente era una chica llamada Aitana con la que había coincidido en unos castings.

Raoul alucinaba, esas chicas apenas tenían 18 años. ¿Cómo habían conseguido encontrarse tan rápidamente? Aunque a él le daría igual tener 18, 21 o 67, nunca encontraría a la suya porque no tenía. Siempre había supuesto que no tenía Marca porque nadie en todo el mundo era compatible con él. Nunca quiso investigar nada sobre el tema porque no quería llevarse más disgustos, y los médicos nunca lo trataron como un problema, por lo que supuso que simplemente no había nada que hacer al respecto. No sabía ni por qué lo hacía, tal vez para hacerse más daño, pero miró las respuestas al hilo y vio a toda la gente que le estaba felicitando. Sentía envidia, mucha, y no podía soportarlo. Lo peor fue ver al agoniah entre las menciones. No había vuelto a interactuar con él desde el comentario que hizo sobre su padre, sin embargo, verle le había provocado una molestia mayor. Suspiró afligido y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. No quería saber nada más de almas gemelas.

Nunca le salía nada bien y siempre se cuestionó si eso se debería al hecho de que no estaba Marcado. Siempre te enseñaban que el propósito de tu vida no era encontrar a tu alma gemela, sino sentirte realizado contigo mismo. _Tú_ eras el importante, el dueño de tu destino; esas Palabras tan solo eran unas pautas que podías seguir o no. Sin embargo, socialmente parecía que estabas vacío si no encontrabas a esa persona. Raoul lo odiaba. Odiaba la sociedad en la que vivían y odiaba que siempre pusieran los ideales de las personas tan estratosféricos que fueran imposibles de alcanzar para él; porque, todo sea dicho, él no era de los chicos más altos, francamente.

 

**Montgat, lunes - 23:26**

 

Era lunes por la noche y todo su timeline, al igual que él, estaba comentado el programa musical por excelencia de la temporada. Twitter ardía con los usuarios comentando en el hashtag, reaccionando a las actuaciones, alabando a sus favoritos y criticando a los que no lo eran tanto. Las redes sociales eran tan exigentes que Raoul a veces sentía pavor.

 

 **@ellamiriam:** _pero y a ese qué la pasa ?? preguntO, se está inventado una nueva escala musical, no afina ni una nota_

 **@alfredstrombon:** _madre mía esta chica es super increíble, qué presencia en el escenario !! realmente es de lo mejor de la edición_

 **@vazq_raoul:** _a ver cómo lo hacen los nominados, qué nerviossss_

  
**@mireyawueen:** _ole esa flamenca !!! amiga qué arte tienes_

 **@samvs_9:** _como molan los bailarines dioooooooooooooos el año que viene me presento a ver si me cogen xddd_

  
Estaba concentrado en la televisión conforme veía una de las actuaciones mientras le vibraba el móvil. Miró la pantalla desinteresadamente para ver un comentario de Miriam en uno de sus tweets.

  
**@ellamiriam:** @vazq_raoul _como se salve agustín voy a estar reventada lo que queda de concurso_

 **@vazq_raoul:** @ellamiriam _eres consciente de que se va a salvar, verdad ?? ojalá se quedara fran, pero es muy poco probable_

 

También vio un Whatsapp de su primo diciéndole que probará a hacer el casting de bailarines el año que viene y le preguntaba si le acompañaría. Raoul se imaginó a Sam en el cuerpo de baile y a él concursando al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado bonito para que se hiciera realidad. Sería muy divertido pero a Raoul no le cogerían ni de coña. No tenía estudios musicales, no tenía experiencia, no sabía nada, y era consciente de que eso no era suficiente para este tipo de concursos.

 

 **@vazq_raoul:** _ojalá itziar llegando a la final_

 **@agoniah:** @vazq_raoul _mmmm no gracias_

 

Raoul dio un respingo al leer el nombre de usuario. Se había olvidado de la existencia de ese ser, pero su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, como cada vez que presentía que iba a iniciar una discusión. Aunque esta vez no pretendía hacerlo. No iba a dejar que el otro chico le desquiciara porque luego el que pagaba las consecuencias consigo mismo era el rubio.

 

 **@vazq_raoul:** @agoniah _pero a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro ???_  
**@agoniah:** @vazq_raoul _no tiene técnica_

 **@vazq_raoul:** @agoniah _qué sabrás tú de la técnica, que te gusta estar en todos los fregaos coño_

 

Raoul se preguntó si el agoniah le habría añadido en alguna lista en Twitter porque no era normal que volvieran a coincidir comentando un programa, con la de gente que había escribiendo en el hashtag. Ya se podía imaginar el título: 'cuentas fab para hatear'; y ahí estaría Raoul. El primero. Y el único.

Agoniah no volvió a responder.

 

*****

 

Había pasado alguna que otra semana desde ese último altercado entre los dos muchachos cuando Raoul se sintió curioso y con ganas de tocar un poco los cojones, tenía que reconocerlo. Ese día estaba que se subía por las paredes. Había discutido en el trabajo y su última conversación con Sam tampoco había acabado muy bien. Tenía uno de esos días en los que necesitas que te pongan un saco de boxeo delante para descargar toda tu energía, y sabes que hasta que no lo hagas, no te vas a sentir a gusto. A Raoul le pusieron el blanco a tiro de piedra, pues Miriam acababa de darle retweet a su buen amigo agoniah y le apareció en el momento idóneo por la timeline.

  
**@agoniah:** _soy el único al que no le gusta ni quiere engancharse a juego de tronos ??_  
**@vazq_raoul:** @agoniah _sí_

 

El usuario ni siquiera le contestó, pero Raoul sabía que había metido el dedo en la llaga y con eso le bastaba.

Así transcurrieron semanas, picándose y llevándose a matar. Raoul ya no sabía si lo hacía por ciencia infusa pero cada vez que se aburría o se sentía de airado, su saco de boxeo era el agoniah. De vez en cuando Miriam intervenía porque, según ella, la tenían _harta, putas del demonio_. Los comentarios que se dedicaban los dos muchachos no salían del:

  
**@vazq_raoul:** @agoniah  _no eres más tonto porque no practicas_

O del:

 **@agoniah:** @vazq_raoul _gracias por enseñarme lo que es la prepotencia mi niño, no hay mejor maestro que tú_

 

Y es que al catalán le ardía la sangre cada vez que se refería a él con este tipo de cursiladas. ¿Quién era ese idiota para llamarle  _mi niño_  a él? Le hacía sentir unas cosas que le llegaban a asquear. En esas ocasiones cerraba la aplicación y se ponía a hacer otras tareas, porque si había algo con lo que odiaba lidiar era su mal humor. Mal humor que se tenía que tragar, ya que no era plan darle bola al agoniah y que supiera que había conseguido ponerle de los nervios.

 

**Montgat, martes - 19:09**

 

Era por la tarde, Raoul había entrado por la puerta de casa hacía un rato y ya se había puesto ropa más cómoda. Íntegramente molido se dejó desplomar en el sofá. En las últimas semanas se había hecho popular una serie en la televisión sobre la relación entre adultos y jóvenes en diferentes contextos. Reflejaba real e íntimamente la sociedad de hoy en día y había caído bien entre el público por su carácter reivindicativo. Además, dejaban los tópicos de los jóvenes a un lado, como el de que eran unos holgazanes y no se preocupaban por temas de actualidad, y mostraba facetas emprendedoras y bastante inspiradoras para las generaciones más novatas, lo cual _stan twitter_ había elogiado.

A Raoul al principio no le picó la curiosidad. Sinceramente, no quería volver a tragarse una trama tan poco elaborada porque ya se había visto muchas series así en su adolescencia, pero en los últimos capítulos se enganchó. Todo fue por culpa de la gente de Twitter, que no paraba de hablar de lo mismo, y de Mireya, que estaba enamorada de uno de los personajes. Entre unos de los más queridos se encontraba una pareja gay aún no consolidada que se notaba a leguas que deseaban comerse la boca. Aquella semana el tema de conversación por excelencia había sido el momento en el que por fin se habían enrollado. Los fans de la serie estaban encantados con el contenido y habían hecho eco de ello en Twitter, dónde habían mostrado su amor por la pareja y demandaban que, como en ese mundo de ficción, ese tipo de relaciones se tomara con total normalidad. Raoul aún no entendía cómo en 2018 tenían que seguir luchando por ese tipo de cosas. Le daba rabia que mucha gente aún no hubiera abierto los ojos y que no se tratara a todo el mundo de la misma forma. Estaba agradecido de rodearse de personas que sí lo hacían.

Estando en Twitter, el rubio citó un tweet con el vídeo de la escena en cuestión y dio su apoyo a la creación de series que realmente mostraran la sociedad sin ningún tipo de tapujos y con la mayor naturalidad posible, porque ¿a quién no le gustaba ser representado? Él estaba más que orgulloso y, por un vez, se sentía bien de verdad. El desencanto vino cuando vio que uno de sus seguidores le había contestado de la forma más rastrera y ruín a su publicación.

 

 **@yeneri27:** _no esperaba esto de ti_ @vazq_raoul. _Te seguía por tus covers de youtube pero veo que solo eres otro maricón de mierda enfermo_

 

Si Raoul estaba acostumbrado a ponerse rojo como un tomate, ahora sentía cómo había palidecido hasta sentirse traslúcido. La sangre abandonó su rostro y sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Sabía que solo era un comentario, que podía reportarlo, bloquearlo y a tomar por culo,siguiente; pero la realidad chocó contra él como un tren descarrilado, encerrándole en una jaula y haciéndole sentir chiquitito, chiquitito, chiquitito.

Aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, era por eso que nunca había querido exponerse tanto en el ámbito musical. Hacía como que llevaba bien las críticas pero muy en el fondo, le dolían y le destrozaban tanto por dentro que no era capaz de controlar sus emociones cuando éstas brotaban de él cual tsunami. Todavía no había aprendido a cómo hacer para que unas cuantas palabras dejaran de infligirle tanto daño en su interior; un daño que siempre le costaba sanar.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo ya al borde del abismo, tan cerca de caerse y hundirse que sabía que una decepción como aquella sería lo que acabaría con él de una vez por todas, pues sus reservas de energía se había estado consumiendo estos meses atrás y le habían dejado prácticamente vacío, hasta que se encontró en la situación de hoy en día, a punto de pegarse la hostia más grande de su vida. Y Raoul no era tonto. Evitaría cualquier tipo de situación que le hiciera perder la cabeza aunque tuviera que sacrificar lo que más deseaba en la vida.

 

La luz de la pantalla del móvil comenzaba a producir escozor en sus ojos del tiempo que llevaba mirando abatido el comentario. Leerlo le había petrificado y no era capaz de salir del trance. Él, que siempre tenía respuestas ingeniosas en dos segundos, se había bloqueado y era incapaz de pensar en qué decir. Se encontraba sumido en el abismo cuando el comentario de una nueva interacción tapó la mitad del la pantalla. Sus dedos se movían por el móvil por sí solos; Raoul no era consciente de estar haciendo ningún movimiento. Se encontró presionando en el nuevo mensaje y se sorprendió con la respuesta que habían escrito.

  
**@agoniah:** @yeneri27 @vazq_raoul _desconocía que los hombres de las cavernas pudieran utilizar twitter, cómo encontraste la máquina del tiempo que te transportara al siglo xxi?? pero bueno, que sepas que eso que has dicho es denunciable en nuestra sociedad. Yo que tú me andaba con cuidado_

 

Raoul había salido del trance solo para que el surrealismo de la vida real volviera a golpearle en la cara, pues el odioso agoniah era el que había ido a socorrerle. La situación le saturó. Fueron demasiadas impresiones de golpe y Raoul ya se había dado demasiadas hostias a lo largo de su vida como para saber cuándo era necesario parar y poner cierta distancia con aquello que le producía dolor. Depositó el móvil en la mesa y se levantó corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación, lejos de cualquier tecnología y contacto con la civilización.

A Raoul le pasaba como cuando te daba una brusca bajada de tensión y tenías que tomarte un café ipso facto para darte un chute que te reanimara; él o se ponía los cascos con la música a tope o se iría a la mierda en cuestión de segundos.

 

 


	4. No te metas

**Montgat, jueves - 22:48**

 

Por norma general la vida de Raoul no era una fiesta, pero llevaba unas semanas en las que no levantaba cabeza. No sabía si tantos días de lluvia le estaban pasando factura o qué, pero se sentía como una mierda -y eso que hoy pensaba que había tenido un buen día en el trabajo-. La verdad era que desde que había visto lo de la tal Nerea y su alma gemela en Twitter, todo había ido en picado. Se sentía como una flor marchita. Lo peor es que le había dado por comer de todo y a todas horas, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: que se estaba hundiendo en aquel pozo oscuro de tristeza otra vez; y a él le aterraba pensar que podría volver a aquel lugar.

Había muchos momentos en su vida de los que no quería hablar con nadie: decepciones, problemas, muchas putadas... no necesariamente hacia su persona, pero había situaciones y hechos que le habían afectado demasiado, ya fuera porque le hubieran perjudicado a él o a un miembro de su familia. Porque si algo era Raoul, era empático, y si algo amaba era a los suyos; y esa empatía y ese amor -que provocaba un gran sentimiento de protección-, le habían llevado a lugares tenebrosos, de donde nadie había sido capaz de sacarle. Desde entonces se había estado moviendo alrededor de ese mar azul, rezando por no traspasar el umbral hacia esa zona negra que a veces no le dejaba ni levantarse de la cama.

Al ver que se sentía así no sabía si reír o llorar, pues el tener hambre no era algo del todo malo. En cierta forma le daba la bienvenida, pues Raoul había estado lidiando con ansiedad desde que tuvo aquella primera crisis hacía cinco años, donde un nudo se le formó en la garganta y le estuvo dificultando hasta tragar su propia saliva. Desde entonces no había vuelto a tener tanto apetito como antaño, por mucho que él lo hubiera intentado. Aún así, el hambre iba ligado a algo muchísimo peor. Algo como aquel sentimiento de tristeza constante que parecía irremediable y no sabía cómo despojarse de él. 

 

El catalán estaba en casa, tirado en el sofá y escuchando el tintineo de las gotas en el alféizar de la ventana del salón. No quería mirar el móvil porque sabía que la vida de la gente le iba a afligir aún más; además en Twitter siempre había algún drama y se volvía un sitio muy tóxico del que debería mantenerse alejado. Pero, como siempre, la tentación fue más fuerte que él. Si pensaba que su día iba mal, tocó fondo cuando vio una petición para aceptar un mensaje directo de alguien a quién no seguía. Estuvo a punto de poner el grito en el cielo cuando vio que se trataba una vez más del pesado del agoniah.

Agoniah, ese ser que había salido en su ayuda cuando nadie más lo hizo y con el que aún no sabía cómo lidiar porque era capaz de romperle todos los esquemas. Después de aquel gesto que tuvo con él, Raoul no se vio con más remedio que contestarle. La educación era lo primero.

 

 **@agoniah:** este eres tú no?? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaRiaBQptvY

 

Había mandado un enlace de una de las covers de Youtube de Raoul. El chico decidió aceptar la petición. Sin embargo, realmente conocía la verdad oculta detrás de sus acciones; conocía su cuerpo a la perfección aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Estaba mohíno, sí, pero más que nada, debajo de toda esa tristeza, estaba rabioso. Siempre estaba rabioso, y necesitaba sacarlo fuera. 

 

  **@vazq_raoul:** has estado cotilleándome? tan pesado eres?

 **@agoniah:** me saliste en la timeline otra vez por culpa de miriam, no te creas el centro del mundo

 **@vazq_raoul:** y de ahí llegaste a mi vídeo por ciencia infusa, claro

 **@agoniah:** me metí en tu perfil para ver qué mierdas tramabas, ya que no paras de twittear estupideces

 **@vazq_raoul:** me estabas cotilleando entonces

 **@agoniah:** no hagas como si tú no lo hubieras hecho conmigo

 

Raoul notó cómo se sonrojaba al haber sido pillado, pero decidió obviar ese mensaje. No era asunto suyo lo que hacía él con sus redes sociales. Parecía como si agoniah también buscara algún tipo de enfrentamiento. Eso le complació.

 

 **@vazq_raoul:** qué coño quieres exactamente? discutir? porque yo estaría encantado, pero si quieres insultarme ve al grano y acabemos pronto con esto

 **@agoniah:**  nada que ver

 **@agoniah:** vi tus covers... 

 **@agoniah:**  es por eso te ofendiste tanto cuando te dije hace tiempo que no tenías ni idea de música? porque piensas que sabes cantar?

 

Raoul se quedó perplejo. _¿'Pensaba que sabía cantar'?_ ¿Acaso en esa cover no demostraba que tenía talento? Porque en su modesta opinión, era de las mejores canciones que tenía en el canal.

 

 **@vazq_raoul:** pero tú quién te crees para opinar? quién eres tú? qué conocimientos musicales tienes? acaso cantas también ???

 **@agoniah:** tengo una amiga que lo hace de maravilla

 **@agoniah:** vi que eres de barcelona y ella también

 **@agoniah:**  si tu problema es el tiempo o el dinero y no puedes pagarte clases decentes, puedes pedirle a ella que te ayuda. A menudo da clases a otros chavales

 

Raoul estaba anonadado. No entendía nada, no sabía qué pretendía agoniah con aquel comentario, pero la respuesta enseguida le vino a la mente. 

 

 **@vazq_raoul:** vete a la mierda gilipollas

 

Agoniah le envió un emoticono desconcertado.

 

 **@agoniah:** muchacho solo estaba tratando de ayudar !!

 **@vazq_raoul:** te crees que soy tonto?? solo intentas reírte de mí !!!!

 **@agoniah:**  la verdad es que me lo paso bien discutiendo contigo, te picas muy fácilmente y me hace gracia, pero no me juzgues si no me conoces

 **@vazq_raoul:** me alegra que mi mala hostia te dé risa

 **@agoniah:** ese es tu problema!! te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio. Seguro que piensas que te odio por todos los malos rollos que hemos tenido

 **@vazq_raoul:** ahora haces un plot twist y revelas que te caigo bien

 **@agoniah:** no, no me caes bien porque me pareces un arrogante de mierda, pero aprecio la ambición de la gente y tú parece que tienes mucha

 **@agoniah:** y mira, la verdad es que me gusta meterme donde nadie me llama en esta red social, y me da igual si me odian o me critican. Yo digo las cosas claras y tal como las pienso

 **@agoniah:** y sin con eso consigo ayudar a alguien, pues eso que me llevo

 **@vazq_raoul:** eres la hermana agonía de la caridad o qué?

 **@agoniah:** no soy nadie niñato, pero si te interesa habla con Nerea (@frozenerea) por si quieres una ayuda. Ella sabe del tema y lo haría con gusto.

 

No volvieron a interactuar en todo un mes.

 

*

 

Una noche Raoul se fue a la cama, cansado después de haber tenido que lidiar con un grupo de pre-adolescentes extranjeros en el hotel que no tenían ni el más mínimo respeto por las normas. Aquella noche soñó con otra época y con un chico, moreno, de rostro amigable y seductor, que portaba unas ropas holgadas, de tonalidades pardas. No se había acicalado la barba en unos cuantos días, crecía alrededor de su mandíbula, dejando a la vista unos labios carnosos que sonreían con picardía. Raoul tenía la sensación de que se encontraban en una pequeña choza medieval. Podía ver a campesinos por la ventana transitando la calle de un lado a otro y, e incluso en una esquina, la torre de un castillo. El chico moreno rozó con dedos temblorosos pero decididos la cintura del rubio que tenía delante y, mirando para comprobar que nadie los veía -pues si eran descubiertos probablemente acabarían en la hoguera- fundió sus labios con los suyos con deseo. Un deseo que el mismo rubio sintió y que le hizo volar hasta el séptimo cielo. Y lo que le provocó levantarse con una gran erección, lo cual era habitual, pero no por aquellas causas. Sin embargo, al despertarse, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.

 

*

 

A los pocos días, en Twitter vio una conversación entre Miriam y Agoniah de un incidente que le había pasado a este último en el supermercado y Raoul se vio sorprendido cuando se le escapó una sonrisa leyendo las ocurrencias del chico.

Él no era consciente entonces pero, con todas esas peleas, agoniah le hacía sentir un poco más vivo.

 


	5. El primo liante

**Barcelona, sábado - 18:16**

 

Cuántos músicos le habían escrito canciones a Barcelona y qué bonitas eran. Raoul querría cantar todas y cada una de ellas porque le encantaba la ciudad; más que nada, adoraba pasear por sus calles. Él y su primo Sam habían decidido pasar la tarde en el centro y aprovechar para hacer unas compras. Las tardes con Sam siempre eran divertidas aunque le fastidió un poco que Mireya no pudiera ir con ellos; había aprovechado ese fin de semana para ir a visitar a sus padres a Alhaurín de la Torre. En tardes como aquella se acordaba de su mejor amiga porque la chica tenía un estilazo para vestir, siempre les ayudaba a elegir. Habían pasado por multitud de tiendas de cientos de estilos distintos pero después de todo aquello Raoul se dio cuenta de que no estaba de humor para comprar. Sus pies les dolían, no encontraban nada que les gustara y tenían hambre. ¿Solución? Acabar en una cafetería céntrica. 

Tras pedir y comer algo mantenían una agradable conversación. Estaban hablando de temas banales y ojeaban sus redes sociales cuando Raoul se quedó pálido. En una de las mesas cerca de ellos acababa de reconocer a dos chicas. Eran ni más ni menos que la tal Nerea de Twitter y su alma gemela, Aitana. Supo quiénes eran porque Miriam habían dado algún que otro retweet a fotos que subía la rubia con la que ahora suponía que era su novia oficialmente. Raoul no sabía dónde meterse. Tampoco esperaba que Nerea le reconociera -tan solo habían cruzado un comentario por una red social y hacía mucho tiempo-, pero se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a tener calor.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sam con una expresión graciosa, y es que Raoul había comenzado a portarse de forma extraña. El chico bufó.

—No te gires ¿vale? Conozco a esas dos chicas de ahí delante.

 

Obviamente, Sam se giró sin preocupación alguna y miró al sitio indicado por su primo. Raoul no sabía dónde meterse ante tal descaro pero lo peor vino cuando el otro chico habló en un tono de voz más alto de lo necesario.

 

—¡Pero si es Aitana! —Raoul le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que se callara y volviera a fijar su atención en él. Para aquel entonces ya estaba histérico perdido.

—¿La conoces? —exclamó Raoul atónito, tratando de que las chicas no les escucharan. Sam sonreía complacientemente.

—¡Sí! Fue una de las cantantes para las que bailé en el último bolo para el que me contrataron.

 

Raoul no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanta coincidencia, pero sabía que estaba a punto de perder los papeles con tanto histerismo. 

 

—¿Y la rubia es su novia? —inquirió. Ya que estaban, lo mejor era recopilar toda la información posible. Si había una cosa que Raoul no podía evitar era marujear.

—Creo que sí.

—Es su alma gemela —puntualizó el rubio. Sam alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la aportación de su primo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo vi por Twitter. Una de mis mutuals sigue a Nerea, la rubia, y estuvo contando toda la historia. Por eso las he reconocido pero, realmente, no me gustaría que nos vier-

—¿¡Sam!? —escucharon y ambos se giraron instintivamente, Raoul sufriendo tres mini infartos en el proceso, descubriendo a Aitana apoyada sobre su silla mirando al moreno con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Hala! ¿Pero qué haces aquí, Sam? Dios mío, ¡qué coincidencia! Venid aquí, si queréis, y tomamos algo juntos —la chica miró a Nerea, buscando una aprobación que encontró fácilmente. Sam, a su vez, miró a su primo y, conociendo lo social que era sabía que, efectivamente, se iba a levantar. No le quedó más remedio que recoger toda su mierda y trasladarse a la mesa de las chicas siguiendo el rastro de su encantador primo la que en aquellos momentos tenía ganas de degollar. Al llegar, Sam ya había terminado de saludar a las muchachas y se predisponía a presentarle.

 

—Este es mi primo, Raoul.

—¡Hola! ¡Encantada! Yo soy Aitana —dijo la chica sonriente—, y ella es Nerea.

 

La rubia sonrió pero no de una forma tan animada como Aitana. Raoul no paraba de preguntarse si le habría reconocido. Él tenía una foto de perfil suya en Twitter pero solo se

habían mencionado una vez, trataba de recordarse. Aunque fue para discutir. Si lo pensaba bien no es que hubieran empezado con el mejor pie. Podía notar la piel de su rostro arder de la vergüenza.

 

—¿Cómo te fue en el casting ese que ibas a hacer la última vez que nos vimos? —preguntó Sam a Aitana, iniciando una conversación.

—No me cogieron, ¡pero a Nerea sí! —dijo emocionada.

 

Raoul admiró la forma en la que era capaz de alegrarse por otra persona y la fascinación con que la miraba. Después recordó que eran almas gemelas y empezó a sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Sentía como si estuviera violando alguna ley al ser testigo de unas miradas tan cargadas de complicidad. Apartó la vista consternado.

 

—Total, yo me presenté por probar suerte —continuó explicando—, pero pedían a gente con un registro más amplio que el mío, así que animé a Nerea a que se presentara. Además, era un musical y a ella le encantan —Nerea asintió.

—¿Tú no haces musicales, Sam? —preguntó la rubia, tomando un sorbo de su batido.

—Nunca me lo he planteado.

—La verdad es que las grandes producciones están en Madrid y allí hay más oportunidades, pero aquí también hay cosas interesantes. En la que me han cogido no está mal.

—A mí no me importa viajar —explicó su primo—, pero nunca me he planteado hacer musicales. Tal vez algún ballet, aunque soy de hacer un baile más urbano.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Aitana expresamente a Raoul—. ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿O sigues estudiando?

—Trabajo en un hotel de las afueras —comentó asintiendo con la cabeza. Aitana le miró como si fuera el empleo más maravilloso del mundo.

—¿Y has conocido a algún famoso?

He ahí la pregunta que menos le habían hecho en la historia de su carrera profesional.

—Alguno que otro —reveló el chico con un ligero movimiento de hombros.

—Madre mía, ¡pero qué guay!

—A Raoul también le gusta cantar. Lo que pasa es que todavía no lo hace de una manera profesional.

 

El rubio sintió que le hervía la sangre, y ya que él y su primo compartían la misma, le gustaría que la de él también estuviera escaldándose y fuera consciente del bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar. Quiso maldecir por lo bajo conforme notaba que se ponía más rojo de lo que ya lo estaba.

 

—Tiene covers en Youtube —añadió.

—¿En serio? —se maravilló Aitana, embobándose con el rubio. Aitana tenía una forma única de mirar a las personas y es que, cuando fijaba su atención en ti, era como si no existiera nada más.

—No es para tanto —Raoul trató de tranquilizarlos. No era por ser modesto, era por si alguna vez veían sus covers... para que no se dieran la hostia.

—¿Realmente quieres dedicarte a eso? ¿Quieres cantar? —preguntó Nerea.

A Raoul le daba vergüenza contestar, y más delante de ella después de lo que le había comentado el agoniah hacía un tiempo.

—Hombre, el hotel está bien, pero no es mi trabajo soñado —a diferencia de otra gente como su compañero Martí, el cual disfrutaba de lo lindo sirviendo el catering y subiendo y bajando escaleras todo el día. Se hacía querer—. Así que, sí, supongo que sí...

Raoul agachó la cabeza porque, sonaría absurdo, pero ese era un tema que siempre le había dado vergüenza. Mucha vergüenza.

—¿Y haces algo por promocionarte? —inquirió Nerea.

—No.

 

Raoul no tenía experiencia, el único sitio donde había trabajado había sido en el hotel. Nunca había tomado clases de canto, ni tocaba ningún instrumento, y las clases buenas eran demasiado caras para que pudiera pagarlas. Además, nunca era capaz de cuadrar horarios con su jornada laboral. ¿Dónde le iban a coger así? Si no le descubrían desde Youtube y le sacaban del pozo estaba perdido.

 

—Es un poco tímido —comentó su primo chocando sus hombros; pero Raoul no necesitaba apoyo moral, necesitaba salir de allí porque estaba empezando a sentirse inútil rodeado de tantos artistas. 

—Voy a ir al baño un momento. Ahora vuelvo —se levantó con prisas y se deslizó por la puerta del aseo masculino. 

 

Encerrándose en un cubículo cerró los ojos y expulsó con lentitud todo el aire que acumulaban los pulmones. Él quería cantar; quería dedicarse a la música. Le daba igual de qué forma, si en pequeños clubs, en musicales, grabando sus propios discos... A esas alturas ya no era exigente. Solo quería poder vivir de la música porque era su gran pasión. Nada le hacía sentir más libre y vivo que la música. Muchas veces había llegado a pensar que tal vez no tuviera la Marca porque la música era su verdadera alma gemela.

Fuera como fuese, él nunca había sabido cómo empezar en este mundo y presentarse a castings siempre le había dado vergüenza. Suponía que eso estaba relacionado con el hecho de que aún no sabía cómo evitar que las críticas le hirieran tanto. Y aunque estuviera agobiado por la presencia de aquellas dos chicas, las admiraba muchísimo. Tan jóvenes y tan dispuestas a perseguir sus sueños. 

Salió del cubículo con la intención de echarse un poco de agua en la cara y que ésta volviera a coger una tonalidad más pálida. Le gustaban las gambas pero no quería parecerse a una, muchas gracias.

Mirándose al espejo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y puso rumbo a la mesa dónde le esperaban los demás. No tenía muchas ganas pero tampoco era como si pudiera quedarse en el baño eternamente. En cuanto depositó su cuerpo contra la silla se dio cuenta de que se había hecho el silencio. Aitana miraba su regazo, mientras que Nerea y Sam le miraban directamente.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —exclamó con su muñeca reposada encima de la mesa. Raoul estaría incómodo pero siempre era directo.

Nerea tenía el ceño fruncido y le observaba con sus ojos grandes y abiertos. Un rostro angelical si no fuera porque en ese instante su mirada era tan intensa que le quemaba la piel.

—¿Sabes que doy clases de canto? 

La pregunta de la chica iba con segundas y Raoul las pilló al vuelo.  _Sí, Nerea le había reconocido; sabía quién era._

—Puede que me lo hayan comentado —murmuró Raoul como quién no quería la cosa.

—Nerea es muy buena, tío —intervino Sam.

—¡Sí, es verdad! —corroboró Aitana desde su asiento, intentando convencerle de algo que aún no había sido explicado. Aún así, la joven parecía querer quedarse en un segundo plano en aquella conversación.

—¿Y? —dijo Raoul. Nerea alzó las cejas, amenazante.

—A mí me han comentado que tienes una voz decente —dejó caer la rubia. Puto agoniah, qué mal le caía. 

—Y yo que me alegro —comentó porque no sabía qué decir exactamente.

Nerea frunció el ceño y aún sin conocerla supo que eso no era nada bueno.

—Flipo un poco contigo, ¿sabes? ¿No quieres ser cantante? ¿Pues qué haces que no lo intentas? —La chica parecía un tanto decepcionada y cabreada a la vez. Raoul no entendía por qué. Acababan de conocerse.

—Mi vida es complicada.

Pero tanto él y Sam, que se mantuvo al margen, sabían que no era cierto.  _Él_ era el complicado, el que lo complicaba todo. Nerea enseguida dejó de presionarle.

—Bueno, yo ahí ya no puedo hacer nada.

 

Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que la chica no se había tragado sus excusas. Parecía ser bastante lista y dudaba que pudiera engañarla con una evasiva tan pobre. 

Raoul no supo cómo continuó la conversación ni quién fue el que decidió aparcar el tema y sacar uno nuevo sobre la mesa. Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos y terminándose el refresco que se había pedido, pues era el único que aún no se lo había acabado.

No pasaron mucho más tiempo allí los cuatro juntos. La situación de incomodidad de Raoul era palpable y tras estar charlando un rato más con Sam principalmente -porque el rubio desde entonces se dedicaba solo a producir monosílabos-, las chicas decidieron abandonar la cafetería. Todos se despidieron coordialmente. Nerea con él fue amable aunque seguía notando un cierta distanciamiento con ella. Sospechaba que el hecho de que se pasara tanto tiempo discutiendo con el amigo suyo ese en Twitter tampoco ayudaba a caerle mejor. En cambio, Aitana parecía el emoticono del solecito personificado. 

 

—¡Encantada de conocerte, Raoul! Los Vázquez sois una familia con buenos genes —y conforme se daban un pequeño abrazo la chica le susurró:  _pero lucha por tus sueños, nunca te rindas_. Le sonrió de manera cómplice y, tomando a Nerea del brazo dedicándoles un último saludo, se marcharon. 

 

Raoul se quedó sentado en la silla siguiéndolas con la mirada, mientras Sam hablaba.

 

—Qué monas son, ¿verdad? Pero tío, ¿por qué no has querido dar clases con Nerea? 

Ya empezaba. No necesitaba que le comiera la cabeza, ya se la estaba comiendo el solito.

—Ha trabajado en algún que otro musical, por lo que sé. Y se ha pasado la vida haciendo castings.

Raoul no quiso rodar los ojos porque no tenía ni ganas. Ese tema le agotaba. Sin embargo, su primo prosiguió.

—Yo conozco más a Aitana pero por lo que me ha contado de Nerea, sabe un montón de canto y da clases particulares a estudiantes. A veces no te entiendo, primo.

—¡Vale! —estalló Raoul—. ¡Que ya lo he pillado! Uff.

Pilló la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Las chicas se habían ido hacía un rato, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran ir muy lejos, el muchacho las alcanzó.

 

—¡Nerea! —exclamó para llamar su atención. 

 

La rubia se giró, sin soltar la mano de su novia, aunque se podía apreciar que estaba un tanto sorprendida por su brusca aparición. Aitana se mantenía expectante. El aire era lo único en movimiento entre los tres en aquel momento mientras se sucumbían en un silencio que el chico pronto rompió porque no quería andarse con tonterías, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia

 

—Está bien. Quiero que me ayudes... Si te parece bien.

 

Aitana no paraba de mirarles a ambos como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, aunque ninguno de los dos hablara en aquel instante. Nerea alzó la barbilla y miró a Raoul, desafiante.

 

—El sábado que viene a las cinco en mi casa. Vivo en Gavà. Ya te enviaré la dirección por mensaje directo. 

 

Raoul suspiró y dio las gracias por no trabajar los fines de semana porque, de hacerlo, no hubiera sabido cómo decirle a Nerea que no después de que se mostrara tan imponente. No cruzaron más palabras, las chicas siguieron su camino, no sin que antes Aitana le guiñara un ojo en señal de apoyo. Raoul bufó y, subiéndose la cremallera de su chaqueta, regresó a la cafetería.


	6. Clases de canto

**Gavà, sábado - 17:04**

 

 _Finally_ _I'm crossing the threshold f_ _rom the ordinary world t_ _o the reveal of my heart_... Tenía guasa que Raoul estuviera escuchando justamente la letra de esa canción conforme llegaba a casa de Nerea. ¿De verdad iba a cruzar por fin el umbral hacia lo que su corazón más ansiaba? Esperando en el rellano de la puerta al muchacho le inundaron las dudas. No paraba de preguntarse qué mierdas hacía él allí. Su vocación por la música era real; podría encontrar ciertas situaciones insulsas, pero por la música lo hacía todo. Y ese era el único motivo que se le ocurría para estar en casa de una persona a la que apenas conocía y con la que solo había compartido 7 mensajes por Twitter. Si aquello no salía bien... realmente no quería expresar con palabras lo que haría si aquello no saliera bien.

La puerta se abrió y Raoul no tuvo que alzar mucho la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos grandes y expresivos de Nerea.

 

—Al menos eres puntual —comentó la chica y dejó la puerta abierta mientras ella regresaba al interior de la vivienda.

 

Raoul, desconcertado, la cerró a su paso y siguió su rastro, que le llevaron hasta una especie de estudio. Por lo poco que había podido apreciar, la casa no era una mansión pero tampoco podía considerarse pequeña precisamente. Raoul se aproximó con cautela y se quedó recostado en el marco de la puerta. La habitación contaba con un teclado, una guitarra apoyada en una de las esquinas, un atril y partituras, muchas partituras. En los últimos días había escampado un poco y una tímida luz se filtraba por las ventanas, iluminando la habitación. Aún así, Nerea encendió la luz.

 

—Es para poder ver mejor.

 _No jodas,_  pensó Raoul. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una de las sillas mientras Nerea cerraba la puerta.

—Está insonorizada, es para no molestar a los vecinos —volvió a explicar.

Raoul se quedó ahí de pie, contemplándola a ella y a la habitación, sin saber qué hacer y volviendo a preguntarse si esto era tan necesario.

—No vas a ser como esas profes bordes y amargadas, ¿verdad? —se aventuró a pronunciar el chico—. Porque... no es plan.

Nerea alzó una ceja descaradamente.

—¿Y cuál es el plan, según tú? 

—Ah, no sé. Yo solo lo digo porque siento que no te caigo muy bien 

—Es verdad —reconoció la chica—. Así que no estaría mal que me ayudaras a que me cayeras un poco mejor, porque si no esto va a ser insoportable.

—¿Por qué accediste si no me soportas? —contestó Raoul, sintiendo cómo la sangre le subía a las mejillas. Podía intuir por qué ella y el agoniah eran amigos, eran igual de contradictorios, coño.

—Yo no he dicho que no te soporte, dramática —Raoul se ofendió.

—¿Perdona?

—Ponte ahí en el centro, que hay mejor acústica. Cántame una canción, venga —dijo empujándole a la posición indicada.

 

El chico parecía desconcertado. No se había preparado nada porque tampoco se había hecho una idea de lo que iban a hacer hoy. Tampoco quería parecer estúpido porque, tal vez, esto era lo normal en primeras clases de canto. Raoul no tenía ni idea, pero tenía claro que no iba a dejarse humillar; y aunque Nerea pareciera un poco severa tampoco se iba a dejar intimidar por ella. De modo que, tomó aire, se templó y, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a cantar.

 

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_[...]_

 

No le había dado muchas vueltas a la canción que cantar y puede que aquella no fuera la mejor opción -aunque sabía que le quedaba de lujo- pero era la canción que siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua, la que siempre estaba tarareando. No sabía qué tenía aquella melodía pero se le pegaba con facilidad. Al acabar de cantar abrió lentamente los ojos. Se podía notar lo acalorado que estaba por el enrojecimiento de su piel, ferviente de nerviosismo y acojonamiento, para qué engañarse. Aún así, se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Nerea con una ligera sonrisa complaciente.

 

—¡Qué versión más original! ¿Es tuya? —En esos momentos la rubia no se parecía en nada a la persona con la que había tratado anteriormente. Su expresión se había vuelto cariñosa y eso le quitó un gran peso de encima a Raoul.

—No. Es una versión de otra persona.

 Ella continuaba observándole ciertamente maravillada.

 —Tienes un color de voz súper bonito, es muy interesante. Podrías hacer grandes cosas, te noto un gran potencial. La verdad es que no había querido ver ninguna cover tuya, quería ver de lo que eras capaz de hacer en primera persona, pero ya veo que Agoney no mentía cuando decía que tenías algo especial. 

—¿Agoney? —Raoul se desorientó por unos momentos—.  _¿Agoniah?_

Nerea rió.

—Sí, agoniah.

Raoul se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mirando a Nerea con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No he escuchado ese nombre en mi puta vida —la chica volvió a reírse. Debía reconocer que tenía una risa encantadora y era bastante adorable, a decir verdad.

—A lo mejor porque es canario.

—¿Agoney es canario?

Saboreó el nombre del chico al pronunciarlo por primera vez, dejándole una vibración extraña y curiosa en los labios. Siempre se había preguntado de dónde vendría su nombre de Twitter, agoniah. Suponía que Mariah Carey tenía algo que ver en aquello, también. Nerea respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y de qué es que os conocéis para ser tan amigos? —se extrañó al ver que vivían tan lejos el uno del otro.

—Coincidimos en un musical hace un tiempo.

—¿Él también canta? —se sorprendió, porque eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—No, formaba parte del ballet. Es bailarín.

 

Raoul trató de no quedarse boquiabierto, pues el primero en quién pensó cuando dijo eso fue en Sam. ¿Conocería su primo a Agoney? ¿Habrían bailado alguna vez juntos? ¿Le caería bien? Conociendo a Sam, que era un cacho de pan, seguro que sí. Realmente no era alguien de fiar. Tras ese pequeño lapsus y recordar lo desinteresado que estaba en el canario, descubrió a Nerea con el móvil en la mano, recorriendo su galería con la vista clavada en la pantalla, ceño fruncido, hasta que dio con la foto que buscaba.

 

—Tuve suerte porque en principio el musical lo iban a hacer en Madrid, y yo por aquel entonces era demasiado pequeña para trasladarme a la capital mientras tenía que estudiar, pero acabaron haciéndolo en Barcelona y pude quedarme con el papel. Así fue como nos conocimos.

 

En la foto había dos personas. Una chica, con el pelo de un rubio más oscuro y un aspecto más infantil e inocente; Nerea. Y un chico, más alto, moreno, ojos oscuros y penetrantes, cejas con carácter y una barba perfectamente recortada que encuadraba su rostro divinamente, el cual miraba a la cámara de una forma tan sexual como natural; Agoney.

Por fin podía ponerle cara al chico que se había convertido en su tormento tantas veces en Twitter. En esa red social tenía la foto de perfil de un chihuahua blanco -más feo que otra cosa, la verdad-. Raoul miraba abstraído la foto cuando la notificación de un nuevo Whatsapp apareció en la parte de arriba de la pantalla. A Raoul solo le dio tiempo de leer una cosa antes de que Nerea le arrebatara el móvil de las manos:

 

 **Ago:**  heeey chiquitina, ya estás con el-

 

La chica, al moverse tan estrepitósamente rápido, provocó que el teléfono casi acabara en el suelo y que Raoul se llevara un codazo en el estómago.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó Raoul tapándose la zona dolorida.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Es que... ¡Agoney es muy pesado! —refunfuñó pulsando con rabia la pantalla del móvil, eliminando las sucesivas notificaciones que no paraban de llegar—. Volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo, ¿sí?

 

De esa forma Nerea continuó, sentándolo en unas pelotas de yoga de las que ya se había percatado anteriormente. Así fue cómo empezó a hablarle de la técnica, del diafragma y de todos los músculos que, según ella, tenía que controlar mientras cantaba. Raoul hizo una nota mental de buscar todo eso luego en Internet porque él no creía que tuviera tantos músculos en el cuerpo. Cuando Nerea explicaba teoría se volvía seria, le hacía lucir bastante respetable, y eso le agradaba porque quería decir que se estaba tomando esto tan en serio como él. La rubia trataba de hacerle entender conceptos básicos, por lo que veía. Cuando estaba en medio de comprender cómo dominar la respiración, el móvil de la chica volvió a emitir un sonido intermitente. Ella, exasperada, lo tomó, escribió algo que por su expresión no parecía apto para menores de edad y resoplando se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo. Raoul se mantuvo mirándolo porque, aún estando ahí, la luz que emitía la pantalla era capaz de filtrársele por la tela del pantalón.

 

—¡Raoul no me estás haciendo ni puñetero caso!

—Oye —se puso nervioso—, ¡si estás enfadada con tu amigo no la pagues conmigo! Dile que te cuente sus cotilleos en otro momento.

 

La chica le mantuvo el contacto visual con irritación extendiéndose por sus pupilas. Lo que no sabía era que si había un juego que a Raoul se le diera bien era el de aguantar la mirada, y no estaba dispuesto a apartar la vista primero cuando sabía que ella se había enojado sin motivo. Porque el que estaba allí para aprender era _él_ , y si a alguien le sentaba mal ser interrumpido era a él.

 

—Como iba diciendo —anunció la chica bajando su vista a la garganta de su acompañante—, lo principal que debes saber de la respiración es...

 

Nerea continuó con la charla, tratando de volver a centrarse en el tema en cuestión. Sin embargo, lo que Raoul no sabía, y el motivo por el que Nerea estaba tan airada, era que Agoney no paraba de mandarle mensajes a su amiga porque ansiaba saber con certeza si el niñato refunfuñón al que estaba dando clase estaba tan bueno en la vida real como parecía estarlo en sus vídeos de YouTube.

 


	7. Agradecimientos incómodos

**Gavà, sábado - 19:15**

 

—¿Y cómo es? —preguntó una vez Raoul, tímidamente; ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la chica a los ojos, los mantuvo fijos en los apuntes que había estado tomando.

Escuchó a Nerea suspirar. No sabía si había sido buena idea formular la pregunta porque uno, ¿quién era él para que ella le contara nada? Y dos, escuchar la respuesta realmente iba a ser una tortura para él. Pero aquí se encontraban. Porque Raoul había entrado en confianza con la chica y se atrevía más a abordar ciertos temas. Aitana estaba en casa de Nerea cuando él llegó para su clase y desde entonces la rubia llevaba impregnado su olor. A raíz de ahí, Raoul sacó el tema de su relación y las almas gemelas. 

—No sé explicarlo —respondió Nerea.

—¡Venga ya! No me vengas con esas.

—De verdad, Raoul. Mucha gente me ha preguntado lo mismo y cada vez que intento explicarlo siento que nunca llego a abarcar el concepto en su totalidad de lo complejo que es.

Esta vez Raoul alzó la vista, con esperanzas de poder convencer a la chica. Nerea le observaba, mordiéndose el labio.

—Sientes como si alguien hubiera hecho un hechizo y te hubiera vinculado por arte de magia a esa persona, como si compartiérais la misma sangre. Pero es mucho más que un vínculo familiar; aunque creo que la conexión está basada en la familia porque, al fin y al cabo, esa persona se convierte en tu hogar y ocurre como pasa con tus familiares, no los eliges, te vienen impuestos. Con las almas gemelas es igual. Tú no las eliges, lo único que eliges es si quieres compartir tu vida con ella o no. Sin embargo, si tuviera que describirlo de alguna forma diría que es como electricidad. Una electricidad que te quema pero de una forma placentera, produciendo un ligero cosquilleo.

 

Si era como sentir electricidad Raoul se preguntó si esa escena de Billy Elliot estaba basada en las almas gemelas y mostraba una metáfora, que el alma gemela de Billy era el baile. Eso le dio una nueva esperanza. A lo mejor esa película solo intentaba ser artística pero él podría encontrar ahí respuestas a sus preguntas. Tal vez tuviera razón y su alma gemela fuera la música.

 

—Lo que sientes se multiplica por diez. A veces da un poco de miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque una vez que has encontrado a tu alma gemela uno de los pensamientos que más te ronda la cabeza es ¿qué pasará cuando esa persona se  _vaya_?

Raoul podía imaginárselo. El miedo a perder posiblemente una de tus fuentes más valiosas de felicidad, algo tan importante. A él le daba miedo perder la música, mucho miedo.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. ¿No se supone que las almas gemelas son compañeras que has tenido en otras vidas? Vayáis a dónde vayáis después de este mundo, os volveréis a encontrar. Es vuestro destino.

Nerea sonrió más aliviada y Raoul le acarició el brazo en muestra de apoyo.

Había pasado un mes desde que habían empezado las clases y, sinceramente, Raoul no podía estar más encantado. Era cierto que Nerea sabía un montón y ni siquiera él podía explicarse cómo podía tener tantos conocimientos siendo tan joven, pero suponía que se debía a todo el esfuerzo que la chica hacía cada día para superarse. Era una curranta. Así que, aunque esas clases no fueran del todo profesionales, Raoul estaba aprendiendo mucho.

La muestra de cariño entre ambos jóvenes se vio interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de la chica. Ella rodó los ojos y Raoul enseguida supo quién estaba detrás de todos esos mensajes que no paraban de llegarle.

El pesado de Agoney.

Se había quedado con ese mote porque no había clase que dieran en la que él no les interrumpiera. Aunque les interrumpiera las clases, a Raoul nunca le había llegado a molestar del todo, y es que había algo en el chico que le daba cierta curiosidad. Hacía cosas extrañas, iba muy por libre, y no era capaz de descifrarle. Nerea cogió el móvil y se posicionó de tal forma que Raoul no podía ver la pantalla, como hacía siempre que iba a contestar los mensajes. No transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando Raoul le formuló una pregunta que había estado rondando por su mente los últimos días.

 

—¿Podrías pasarme el número de Agoney?

 

Nerea abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que Raoul pensó que se le iban a desorbitar. Entendía perfectamente su reacción. Justamente la semana pasada se habían encontrado en esa misma situación. Agoney le había estado mandando mensajes a Nerea en medio de clase y Raoul, por aburrimiento más que otra cosa, dramatizó la situación:

 

_—Puto Agoney, ¡qué pesado es! ¿Me dejará algún día vivir tranquilo? Tanto mensajito..._

_—¿Puedes ser más exagerado? —mencionó Nerea cogiendo el móvil y ojeando los mensajes. —Ago, estoy dando clase —dijo mandándole un audio y enfatizó su siguiente frase—. ¿Podemos hablar_ luego _?_

_—Eso, pesado —añadió Raoul aunque la chica ya había cortado el audio—. Vete a hacer algo interesante y déjanos en paz, que eres don oportuno, coño._

 

Debía reconocer que desde que había empezado las clases con Nerea, él y Agoney no habían vuelto a hablar en la red social. Si antes se buscaban a propósito para picarse, ahora se ignoraban como si hubieran hecho un pacto. No necesitó que Nerea manifestara en voz alta sus pensamientos tras esa pregunta tan inesperada de Raoul, pues se notaba a la legua lo que querría saber a continuación, así que él se predispuso a explicarlo.

 

—Tus clases son geniales y me he dado cuenta de que nunca llegué a darle las gracias por hablarme de ti... Y que a ti te hablara de mí, claro.

 

Desde que dio comienzo aquella aventura, había entablado una buena relación con Nerea, resultó no ser tan diferente a él como en un principio pensaba, y se lo había hecho saber días atrás. Raoul era muy directo cuando a sus emociones se refería; decía las cosas claras. En cuanto pensaba o sentía algo, te lo comunicaba al instante. Algunos le acusaban de actuar sin pensar, pero él nunca se arrepentía de nada. Si dices las cosas tal como las sientes en ese mismo instante, no puede haber mentira, solo verdad; y Raoul no veía bien arrepentirse de decir la verdad.

Era por eso que en ese instante sintió que Agoney se merecía que le diera las gracias de una forma personal y así se lo comunicó a su amiga.

 

—Mmm... Pues claro. No creo que le importe.

—Te agradecería que no le dijeras que me lo has dado —Nerea se quedó inmóvil, pero tras un rato mirándole asintió con la cabeza.

 

Siempre podía mandarle un mensaje directo por Twitter, pero Raoul quería su número personal para poder hablarle por Whatsapp y que no tuviera oportunidad de ignorarle como llevaban haciendo un mes; que si era necesario, Raoul sería capaz incluso de llamarle. Para eso el catalán no tenía vergüenza, porque tenía claro que no se iba a quedar con esa angustia dentro del cuerpo.

 

—¿Vas a decirle lo de la audición? —murmuró Nerea conforme Raoul copiaba el número en su móvil.

 

De momento _eso_ era algo que solo sabían ella y su primo Sam; ni siquiera se lo había contado a Mireya. Nerea le había conseguido una audición para cantar en una velada en un hotel del centro de Barcelona para no sé qué evento. Sería una actuación íntima y la chica estaba segura de que tenía muchas oportunidades de que le cogieran por su tesitura de voz. Raoul se había cagado cuando Nerea le desveló por primera vez la noticia, pero después de unos días se sentía emocionado. Ni siquiera le habían contratado y ya se sentía un poco más cerca de cumplir su sueño. Además, la profesora parecía creer en él de verdad y eso le ayudaba a mejorar la autoestima.

 

—Ni de coña —respondió Raoul tajantemente—. ¿No se lo habrás dicho tú, no?

Nerea rodó los ojos.

—¡No me mirés así! —replicó el chico—. ¿Se lo has dicho o no?

—¡No, Raoul, no se lo he dicho! —contestó ella con determinación y el rubio la creyó.

 

Él le había pedido que no se lo comentara a nadie porque era un tema que le ponía nervioso y no quería que nadie estuviera atosigándole; bastante tenía consigo mismo. Le hizo prometer que no se lo contaría ni a Aitana, y si no se lo había contado a ella, suponía que a Agoney menos, que no pintaba nada en ese berenjenal.

 

**Montgat, sábado - 22:43**

 

Raoul había llegado a casa molido aquella noche. Como venía siendo habitual, él y Nerea se habían quedado más rato del que tenían acordado para las clases. A ella le encantaba enseñar y él quería aprenderlo todo del tirón. Aquello resultó en él llegando más tarde de lo habitual a su casa y pidiendo una pizza porque, honestamente, era lo que le pedía el cuerpo en ese momento.

Rellenó el tiempo esperando la cena hablando con Mireya por teléfono. No le había dicho nada de la audición a su mejor amiga porque la conocía y sabía que se pondría un poco pesada con el tema inintencionadamente. Le recordaba a su madre. Ya se lo diría cuando le dieran el trabajo, si es que se lo daban. Pocas cosas le había ocultado a Mireya en el transcurso de su amistad y había una parte de él que se sentía mal por ocultarle tal noticia, pero él se autoconvenció de que tenía que mirar por sí mismo por una vez y no por los demás. Si para concentrarse necesitaba que ciertas personas no lo supieran, que así fuera,

Después de que la pizza llegara y colocara la caja en la mesa, cerveza en mano y _The O.A_ en Netflix, decidió meterse en Whatsapp para abordar esa conversación pendiente con Agoney y quitárselo de encima. No quería demorarlo más. Tras buscar su nombre en el buscador la verdad fue que Raoul se atragantó un poco con la saliva al ver la foto de perfil del canario. De hecho, pulsó para verla en grande y regocijarse. En Canarias siempre hacía calor, _y con razón, para qué mentirse_. Porque, a ver, puede que no soportara al chaval pero Raoul tenía ojos en la cara; era joven y su cuerpo no era tonto. 

 

 **Yo:** hola

Escribió y cogió un trozo de pizza, dejando el móvil a un lado. No se había comido la porción entera cuando Agoney le había respondido.

 **Agoney:** new phone who dis?

 **Yo:** Raoul Vázquez

Se encontró en la necesidad de especificar quién era aunque dudaba que el chico conociera a más Raoules con  _o_.

 **Agoney:** de verdad ?? el niñato??

 **Yo:** vete a la mierda

 **Agoney:**  qué haces tú con mi número?

 **Yo:** dar un poco por culo, si no te importa

 **Agoney:** para nada ;)

A Raoul casi se le cae el móvil de las manos encima de la pizza.

 **Yo:**  tío eres un salido !!!

El corazón le iba a mil de repente. Debería cuidar sus palabras con este ser. Nunca sabía por dónde le iba a salir y Raoul preferiría evitar taquicardias mientras aún era joven.

 **Agoney:** eres muy fácil de picar, pon un poquito de resistencia o esto se convierte en un juego fácil

 **Yo:** yo nunca he sido fácil

 **Agoney:** pues lo demuestras mal, cariño

 **Yo:** para

 **Yo:** solo le he pedido el número a nerea para poder darte las gracias personalmente, creo que te lo debo

 **Yo:**  así que: gracias por recomendarme a nerea y por hablarle de mí, fue un detalle de tu parte

 **Agoney:** no hay de qué

 **Agoney:** pero no podías haber hecho esto por twitter?

 **Yo:** dónde me ignoras ?

 **Agoney:** no sabía que me echaras de menos

Raoul quería escribir 'asdfghjkasdfghjk' del mal humor que le entraba cuando el penco ese decía ciertas cosas, pero se contuvo porque iba a parecer lelo.

 **Yo:** no voy por ahí agoney

 **Yo:** pero me negarás que has estado evitándome

 **Agoney:** y tú a mí

 **Yo:** yo te evitaba porque  _tú_  me evitabas

 **Agoney:** yo te evitaba para llamar tu atención

Raoul se quedó perplejo mirando el mensaje; no se esperaba aquel giro de guión. Frunció el ceño mientras escribía. Estaba muy confuso.

 **Yo:** cómo?

 **Agoney:** para picarte

Tras esa explicación se sintió absolutamente imbécil. Por un momento había pensado que Agoney... bueno, ahora ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo porque la idea se tornaba descabellada. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza? Se estaba volviendo loco y todo era culpa de semejante espécimen.

 **Yo:** ya, para picarme... pero luego bien que me interrumpías todas las clases que tenía con nerea, capullo

 **Agoney:** qué tal les va? bien?

 **Yo:** pues sí, muy bien.

 **Agoney:** me alegro, ya te dije que nerea era muy buena

 **Yo:** lo es

 **Agoney:** y aunque sea joven y parezca chiquitina tiene muchos recursos

 **Yo:** los tiene

No supo qué maldita neurona del cerebro dejó de funcionarle en ese instante para mandarle el siguiente mensaje. Tal vez fue porque quería demostrar que ahora conocía a Nerea tan bien como él y aún más las habilidades que poseía la chica para triunfar en el mundo de la música.

 **Yo:** de hecho me ha conseguido una audición

En cuanto lo hubo mandado Raoul se tapó la boca con la mano, horrorizado. Realmente había hecho  _eso_ ; exponer algo que llevaba tan en secreto a una persona que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Algo en su cuerpo le había empujado a revelarle aquella información y se sentía curioso a la vez que cabreado.

 **Agoney:** de qué trata?

Raoul cambió la pizza por sus uñas y hasta que no se hubo mordido por lo menos tres, no contestó.

 **Yo:** sería una actuación una noche en un hotel para un evento que van a realizar

 **Yo:** nada importante

 **Agoney:** pues la verdad que no

Honestamente, Raoul quería estamparle el móvil en la cara; o darle con la mano abierta, directamente, por ser tan borde y querer quitarle su ilusión. Así, _¡ZAS!_ Todas esas ideas irracionales cruzaron su mente hasta que le llegó su siguiente mensaje.

 **Agoney:** pero será importante para ti y eso es suficiente. No todos empiezan siendo michael jackson, hay que ir poco a poco

La cabeza de Raoul había tenido ideas tan descabelladas y diferentes en tan pocos segundos que se quedó un tanto aturdido. 

 **Yo:** tú sabrás mucho de audiciones, no? eres bailarín

 **Agoney:** sí sé

 **Yo:** has hecho muchas

 **Agoney:** sí

 **Yo:** ...

 **Yo:** podrías elaborar un poco más ????

 **Agoney:** pues si quieres que elabore dímelo directamente !! que hay veces que no te entiendo

Raoul se preguntó si el canario era cortito o realmente tenía tantas complicaciones para leerle -pues Raoul pensaba que siempre había sido bastante transparente-. Estuvo un rato sin contestar, aún estando en línea, por lo que el otro chico volvió a mensajearle.

 **Agoney:** arranca muchacho

Sin embargo, aquello hizo que Raoul se exasperara como no se había exasperado en un mes. Exactamente el tiempo que llevaba sin interacturar con Agoney y podía ver cierta relación entre ambos hechos. No sabía cómo pero Agoney parecía ser la única persona que había sido capaz de encontrar el botón mágico que al pulsarlo irritaba a Raoul.

 **Yo:** no sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo

Esa vez el canario también tardó un rato en contestar.

 **Agoney:** ya somos dos

 **Agoney:** me estás distrayendo de ver  _The OA_

Raoul ni siquiera hizo un comentario al respecto. De hecho, le había dado más coraje.

 **Yo:** pues que te den

 **Yo:** adiós

 

Agoney le mandó un emoji de la mano saludando que suponía que tendría que interpretar como que estaba despidiéndose. Se quedó un rato mirando la conversación horrorizado, el canario ya se había desconectado. Era totalmente patético. Podría decirse que era la primera vez que se arrepentía de haber hecho algo que quería hacer, porque  _what the fuck_. 

 


	8. Audiciones y propuestas

**Barcelona, lunes - 11:30**

 

Cuando los sueños están tan cerca que puedes rozarlos es cuando más peligran. Cuando puedes olerlos y sentir cómo su fragancia se impregna en tu piel es cuando más riesgo hay de que te achantes. La realidad es que encontrar la felicidad acojona, y para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a perder, cuanto más cerca estaba de alcanzarlos, más se infravaloraba.

Raoul se encontraba en una sala, como la típica que le tocaba organizar a él en su hotel cada vez que había reuniones o eventos. Unas cuantas sillas pegadas a la pared era la única decoración con la que contaba. Su primo Sam estaba sentado a su lado, mirando el móvil y sonriendo a algo que habría visto en alguna red social. Raoul estaba que se subía por las paredes. Entablaría conversación con Sam, pero no eran los únicos en aquella sala; dos chicas y otro chico con sus respectivos acompañantes les acompañaban. A Raoul le daba vergüenza que escucharan lo nervioso que estaba, por eso se mantenía callado y bebiendo de su botella de agua cada dos por tres para tener la voz perfecta.

Nerea le había dicho que, pasara lo que pasara, intentara fingir seguridad en sí mismo, que eso le proporcionaría varios puntos. Sam le había recomendado exactamente lo mismo. Aún así, Raoul no lo veía tan claro. Para ellos era fácil, habían hecho mil castings, pero para Raoul era el primero y no sabía cómo actuar por mucho que le dieran indicaciones. Además, se estaba haciendo pis de la tila que se había tomado antes y de todo el agua que llevaba bebida. Había que joderse.

Era consciente de que no estaba siendo racional en ese momento, pero comenzaba a sentir el calor subiéndole por el cuello hasta su rostro y necesitaba pararlo como fuera. No podía entrar ahí pareciendo un tomate con patas. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo con manos sudorosas y abrió _esa_ conversación en cuestión.

 

 **Yo:** qué sueles hacer antes de una audición?

La respuesta le llegó en menos de quince segundos.

 **Agoney:** calentar

Raoul rodó los ojos. Eso era lo primero que había hecho al llegar. Se había metido en los baños y había estado un rato calentando la voz, sintiéndose afortunado porque no hubiera entrado nadie.

 **Yo:** eso ya lo he hecho. Aparte?

 **Agoney:** tienes hoy la audición?

 **Yo:** sí

 **Agoney:** estás nervioso?

 **Yo:** puedes contestar a mi pregunta???

No creía que fuera tan complicado. Vio a Agoney escribir.

 **Agoney:** tienes que creertelo

 **Yo:**  eso ya me lo han dicho

 **Yo:** pero es fácil decirlo...

 **Agoney:** y es fácil hacerlo

 **Yo:** agoney, no

 **Agoney:** tú te plantas ahí, te imaginas que eres beyonce (ya que te gusta tanto) y entras descaradamente sabiendo que eres la reina del lugar

 **Agoney:** si tú te lo crees, ellos se lo creerán

 **Yo:** tú flipas

 **Agoney:** tal vez, pero a mí me funciona

 **Agoney:** fuiste tú el que me preguntaste

 **Yo:** y no sé para qué

 **Agoney:** pues yo tampoco !!

 **Agoney:** siempre vienes con tus movidas, distrayéndome de lo que estoy haciendo, y luego te la suda lo que te digo

 **Agoney:** para qué me preguntas entonces ????

 

Raoul iba a llamarle exagerado y drama queen pero no pudo responderle porque justo en ese momento dijeron su nombre y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

 

* * *

 

  **0** **:32**

Raoul se estaba emborrachando. Era lunes por la noche y al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar pero Raoul se estaba emborrachando. Ya le pediría a Martí que le cubriera o algo para que su jefe no notara que estaba de resaca en el trabajo. Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que beber y beber, con Sam, Nerea y Aitana animándole. No sabía cómo sentirse, pero el ruido de la música le ayudaba a no escuchar sus pensamientos.

A pesar de ser lunes, el lugar estaba a rebosar, y eso se debía a que se encontraban en un local del mismísimo centro de Barcelona dónde iban todos los guiris que andaban buscando un sitio dónde pillarse un pedo tranquilamente entre semana. Justo como Raoul.

Escuchó cómo la canción que estaba sonando por los altavoces cambió a Cheap Thrills. Aitana intentó sacarle del taburete donde llevaba un par de horas ya sentado sin mucho éxito. Estaba mareado y, honestamente, la idea de bailar no le resultaba apetecible en ese instante. A cambio, Sam se prestó a acompañarla y se movieron un rato juntos mientras Nerea pedía otra ronda de chupitos. Cuando acabó la canción volvieron a sus asientos y los cuatro se bebieron los vasos de un trago. No supo quién sacó el tema pero habían comenzado a hablar de unos guiris que se habían pasado bebiendo y estaban bailando de la manera más ridícula, provocando carcajadas en Sam. Fue entonces cuando Raoul aprovechó para escabullirse a los baños. Los efectos del alcohol le estaban pasando factura.

Allí dentro se aislaba la música de fuera y pudo tener un momento de paz. No sabía cómo pero siempre que estaba con esos tres acababa huyendo a los baños, aunque esta vez no fuera por nada que ellos hubieran hecho. Solo necesitaba unos minutos para relajarse y poner su cuerpo en calma o acabaría vomitando, y él odiaba vomitar. Tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Ahora con los sonidos del local camuflados, sus pensamientos se hacían más ruidosos y la escena se le dibujaba en la mente, como si estuviera viviéndola de nuevo.

 

Había entrado en la sala. Dos personas estaban sentadas en unas sillas mientras la tercera, que había dicho su nombre, organizaba unos papeles en la única mesa que había. No tenían cara de muy buenos amigos, parecían estar muy aburridos, pero aquello no era algo que no se esperara. Le propusieron acercarse y él obedeció, sus pasos tan firmes como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Le hicieron cantar lo que se había preparado y en ese momento le entró el pavor. Su boca se le secó cual desierto, como si no se hubiera pasado una hora bebiendo agua cada cinco minutos. Entonces una voz con acento isleño que su propia mente creó se paseó por sus pensamientos. _Beyoncé. Eres la reina del lugar._ _Créetelo._ Y puede que no supiera qué tipo de cantante buscaban, ni cuán buenos eran los chicos y chicas que estaban fuera, pero él se había preparado su mejor canción de Sam Smith, Writing's on the Wall, y juraba por dios (Beyoncé) que iba a dejarles con las pelucas en Pekín.

 

Raoul comenzó a llorar. Muy fuertemente. Fue una reacción tan inesperada que internamente se estaba riendo. Daba gracias de que estuviera solo en aquel baño porque estaba siendo ridículo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y alcohol en vena, sacó tembloroso su móvil del bolsillo.

 

 **Yo:** gracias

 

Hiciera lo que hiciera parecía que últimamente siempre volvía al mismo sitio, en busca de... ¿refugio? ¿consuelo? Raoul no lo sabía. Ya se preocuparía cuando estuviera sobrio.

Entró en uno de los cubículos para coger papel y secarse las lágrimas. Después, se lavó la cara, tratando de calmar ese repentino brote. Para cuando volvió a mirar el teléfono, ya le habían respondido. No fallaba. Él siempre le respondía al instante.

 

 **Agoney:** por qué

Raoul tomó aire y sonrió por primera vez desde que había salido de la prueba, superando el estado de shock en el que había estado desde entonces.

 **Yo:** me han cogido

 

En ese momento entró alguien en el lavabo y a Raoul, como venía siendo costumbre, casi se le cayó el móvil de las manos del susto. Era un guiri que tenía muy claro su propósito, ya que se encerró rápidamente en uno de los cubículos y desde fuera el catalán le escuchó vomitar. Enseguida dos guiris más entraron a arropar a su amigo y Raoul salió corriendo del lugar, sin volver a meterse en Whatsapp, pues lo que quería decirle a Agoney ya se lo había dicho; y tras haber llorado y haberse desahogado quería seguir celebrándolo con sus amigos.

 

* * *

  

Sam le había acompañado hasta su casa y le había hasta metido en la cama. Raoul iba cocido y aunque el moreno tampoco iba muy allá, supo tomar la responsabilidad y cuidar de su primo mayor. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba bien, se marchó, dejando a Raoul sumido en la oscuridad de la madrugada. Sin embargo, por motivos a los que él ya se había cansado de buscarles explicación, se alzó para coger su móvil y abrió su último chat.

 

 **Agoney:** interpreto que me hiciste caso

 **Agoney:** hola ??

Raoul se rió aunque la situación no tuviera gracia pero es que, muy en el fondo y aunque él no lo admitiera estando sobrio, se alegraba de que Agoney le prestara tanta atención.

  **Yo:** hola :)

Solo esperaba que el canario no estuviera dormido porque él no quería irse a dormir aún. Tras esperar unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, el móvil vibró.

 **Agoney:** estás borracho?

 **Yo:** te lo ha dicho nerea??

 **Agoney:** no, es solo que tú no sueles ser de los que ponen esas caritas sonrientes, no eres tan simpático

 **Yo:** me has pillado

 **Yo:** realmente soy un borde de mierda

 **Agoney:** no podría haberlo expresado mejor

 **Yo:** pero a ti te mola

 **Agoney:** perdón ?

 **Yo:** por eso estás tan enganchado a picarme

 **Yo:** no te puedes resistir

Raoul se rió en el silencio de la noche. A veces le gustaba presionar a la gente y ver hasta dónde podían llegar, explorar sus límites. Claro que eso solía pasar solo cuando había bebido unas copas de más.

 **Agoney:** maaaadre mía qué cocido vas

 **Yo:** si si intenta cambiarme de tema, pero ambos sabemos la verdad

 **Yo:** eres más transparente de lo que te imaginas agoney

 **Yo:** y yo no soy tan tonto como crees

 **Agoney:** no creo que seas tonto

 **Yo:** eso está bien

 **Agoney:** aún así sigues yendo muy mamado

 **Yo:** y yo te quiero hacer una mamada

Agoney no contestó y Raoul, aún estando borracho, sintió una gota de sudor frío bajándole por el cuello. No entendía cómo estaba escribiendo tales cosas pero bueno, ya se tiraría de los pelos al día siguiente; ahora mismo no le importaba lo suficiente.

 **Yo:** oops

Agoney seguía en línea pero no contestaba. Honestamente, Raoul quería seguir jugando pero si notaba que él empezaba a cortarse, el catalán se acabaría rallando y al día siguiente se moriría, literalmente, de la vergüenza.

 **Agoney:** un poco difícil estando yo en canarias y tú en bcn

A Raoul se le dibujó una sonrisa pilla en los labios. A decir verdad, con su cara de embobamiento, los ojos medio cerrados por el mareo y el encoñamiento, su cara era un cuadro.

 **Yo:** pues ven a verme

 **Yo:** a mi actuación en Madrid

 **Yo:** te invito

 **Agoney:** madrid?

 **Yo:** sí, resulta que al final van a realizar el evento en uno de los hoteles que tienen en Madrid

 **Agoney:** y me pagas tú el viaje o qué?

 **Yo:** no, bastante que me tengo que pagar yo el mío

 **Agoney:** siempre puedes pagarme de otras formas ;)

 **Yo:** claro, te haré un concierto privado acapella

 **Yo:** te parece buena forma de saldar la deuda?

 **Agoney:** tu propuesta anterior fue más indecente

 **Yo:** no sé de qué me hablas

A los pocos segundos Agoney le mandó una captura con su mensaje de la mamada.

 **Yo:** estás jugando sucio!

 **Agoney:** necesitaba receipts por si te rajabas después

Raoul se propuso ser más pícaro entonces.

 **Yo:** eso es porque la quieres entonces, no mientas

 **Agoney:** nunca dije lo contrario

 **Agoney:** pero no pago un viaje hasta la península solo para que me chupen la polla

 **Agoney:** eso lo puedo conseguir aquí fácilmente y gratis

Raoul se mordió el labio, pensativo. No sabía en qué momento esto se había convertido en una competición ni en tonteo.

 **Yo:** te he dicho que te cantaría acapella

 **Agoney:** tampoco me caes tan bien raoul

 **Yo:** tú a mí tampoco, estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones

 **Agoney:** no sabía que te interesaba tanto

 **Yo:** ni a mí

 **Yo:** el alcohol te descubre cosas

 **Agoney:** aún así pareces de los que al día siguiente lo niega todo

 **Yo:** es verdad

 **Agoney:** lo negarás entonces?

 **Agoney:** es para hacer capturas

 **Yo:** qué más da que lo niegue si ahora mismo eres consciente de que está pasando

 **Agoney:** no me gusta la gente que se esconde

 

Raoul se quedó absorto mirando la pantalla. Ese comentario le afligió y, en parte, se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo. Siempre había pensado que él tenía las ideas claras hasta que conoció a Agoney. Él _sí_ que las tenía claras, Raoul no. Aún era un niño y puede que no se escondiera como tal, pero no revelaba su verdadero ser con facilidad; tendía a omitirlo, y en cierto modo se odiaba por eso.

 

 **Agoney:** también entiendo que hay gente que necesita tiempo.

 **Yo:** yo no necesito tiempo, si es lo que piensas. la gente sabe de mí lo que tiene que saber, punto.

 **Yo:** es solo que no me gusta hablar de mí mismo

 **Agoney:** vale, no tienes que explicarme nada

A Raoul le entraron ganas de llorar. Era un llorón, y más estando borracho. El alcohol le ponía las emociones a flor de piel. Lo odiaba.

 **Agoney:** solo prométeme una cosa

 **Yo:** qué

 **Agoney:** que no omitirás esta noche

 **Agoney:** así sabré que vas en serio porque honestamente muchacho, nunca sé por dónde me vas a salir

 

Raoul siempre decía que nunca sabía qué era lo que le había llevado a hablar con Agoney todas esas veces; siempre le echaba la culpa a cualquier tontería, pero nunca a sí mismo. Y es que aquella noche, sumido en una nube de pensamientos, vislumbró la verdad. Él nunca se había negado nada, puede que omitiera detalles a los demás pero nunca a sí mismo y, como había pensado más de una vez, decía las cosas claras. Por esa razón buscaba tanto a Agoney, porque le gustaba, y él siempre había ido a por lo que le gustaba y ansiaba.

 

 **Yo:** por qué eres tan comprensivo?

 **Agoney:** sonará cliché pero sinceramente odio ver que la gente lo pasa mal por algo que es normal

 **Agoney:**  que te guste alguien es normal

 **Yo:**  no me imaginaba que fuera tu tipo, agoniah

 **Agoney:** para una mamada tampoco tengo muchos tipos

 **Agoney:** y no es como si tú fueras un horco precisamente. Te haces desear fácilmente

 **Yo:** no sabía yo que te apetecía tanto 

 **Agoney:**  supongo que mi kink es que jueguen conmigo

 

Raoul pensaba que aquella conversación tenía que estar siendo redactada por el mismísimo Dalí porque se pasaba de surrealista. Él nunca se había considerado alguien extra pero en momentos puntuales sí le gustaba mostrarse así, de modo que le envió a Agoney la dirección del lugar dónde se celebraría el evento en unos meses. Puede que en tanto tiempo esa conversación se quedara en el olvido, pero Raoul sabía que desde el rincón más sobrio de su cuerpo deseaba que no se olvidara. Que no le olvidara.

 

 **Yo:** te espero en Madrid

 

 


	9. Calidez de primavera

**Barcelona**

  
Dos meses. Ese era el tiempo que quedaba hasta el gran evento. Mientras tanto, Raoul continuó trabajando en el hotel en Barcelona. Martí estaba harto de escucharle hablar siempre del mismo tema y, sobre todo, escucharle canturrear por los pasillos las canciones que tenía que preparase. Para ayudarle en ello también estaba Nerea, la cual había doblado el horario de sus clases. Algunos días, incluso, iba a casa de Raoul después de que éste saliera de trabajar y seguían practicando allí.

Los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho que brotara la primavera en su interior; sentía esa calidez que hacía florecer sus emociones más puras, su sangre estaba revolucionada y se encontraba de muy buen humor, lo cual había echado en falta en los últimos meses. Se dio cuenta de que sonreía sin motivos concretos, que se sentía optimista. Estaba disfrutando de la vida, algo que no realizaba desde hacía tiempo.

A parte del trabajo y los ensayos, Raoul salía con Mireya y cuando estaba en casa se seguía entreteniendo con las redes sociales. Después de haber seguido a Nerea y Aitana en Twitter, la cuales proclamaban su amor a los cuatro vientos a la mínima que tenían oportunidad, de tener a Miriam hablando de Pablo día sí y día también, y de ver a Alfred, un antiguo compañero, con su nueva novia, una tal Amaia, se sentía más solo que la una. También llevaba mal todo el salseo que se cocía por su timeline, del cual Mimi era la reina, pues se llevaba a todos de calle. No había ningún mutual que no estuviera encoñado con ella. Sin embargo, para esos momentos echaba mano de Instagram y se ponía a cotillear las últimas fotos de Agoney (o las antiguas que ya había visto mil veces). Y es que desde el día de la audición su relación había cambiado. Ambos habían pasado la fase de no soportarse y habían cambiado a la de soltarse pullitas que aunque fueran en serio sabían que estaban de cachondeo. Porque ya se lo había dicho Raoul una vez, no entendía que alguien le vacilara si no mantenían una estrecha relación, ya que en esas situaciones, el rubio no se tomaría las cosas bien; pero ahora que se llevaban mejor, la cosa cambiaba. Había cierta electricidad cada vez que ambos chicos hablaban por Whatsapp y, aunque los dos actuaban teniendo muy presente los acontecimientos vividos la noche de la audición, ninguno volvió a sacar el tema directamente. Raoul había decidido ser valiente por una vez y no intimidarse. Total, ¿qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir? Agoney vivía a 2000 kilómetros de distancia. No obstante, en momentos como ese cuando lo recordaba, se daba cuenta de que querría que eso no fuera verdad. Era mirar sus fotos de Instagram y Raoul sentía cómo se le encendía el cuerpo. Además, el Agoney ya no se cortaba un pelo hablando con él. Parecía decidido a sacarle los colores siempre que conversaban:

 

 **Yo:**  me apetece escucharte, me tocas la trompeta?

 **Agoney:**  qué me estás proponiendo exactamente ?? ;)

 **Yo:** céntrate, haz el favor

 

O del tipo:

 

 **Yo:** qué lento va el bus hoy joder

 **Agoney:** tú qué prefieres, que vayan despacio o tan rápido que sientes que vas a morir?

 **Yo:** pero no lees lo que te estoy diciendo? esto va al 2 y yo quiero llegar ya a mi casa

 **Agoney:**  raoul

 **Yo:** qué

 **Agoney:** no hablo de  _eso_

 **Yo:** agoney

 **Yo:** voy en el autobús

 **Agoney:** ay el pobre que le da vergüenza sextear en la guagua

 **Yo:** que pares por dios

 

Aún así había veces que seguían igual de insoportables que al principio:

 

 **Agoney:**  he perdido los cascos :(

 **Yo:**  una pena realmente

 **Agoney:** vete a la mierda

 

Y es que lo bueno de una relación, del tipo que fuera, siempre era la imprevisión. Además, era bien sabido que la época del tonteo era la mejor.

 


	10. El evento

**Madrid, viernes - 21:00**

 

Raoul no sabía cómo afrontar una actuación; mucho menos una de ese calibre. Puede que no fuera una actuación en el Palau Sant Jordi pero un evento en un hotel del mismísimo centro de Madrid tampoco le parecía andarse con chiquitas. No sabía dónde se había metido; el nivel de profesionalidad era tan alto que incluso le habían prestado un traje negro con el que actuar. Aquella mañana se había subido al tren en Barcelona con destino a Atocha, acompañado tan solo de una pequeña maleta y los cascos tapando sus orejas.

El evento pretendía ser desenfadado. Era una inauguración de una especie de exposición de pintura en el propio hotel. Raoul no conocía los detalles relacionados con la exhibición porque le interesaban más bien poco. Él solo se tenía que centrar en sentarse en un taburete y cantar. Habría una persona al piano acompañándole. El repertorio que le habían ofrecido hacía dos meses consistía en una selección de temas de lo más variado, pues iban desde clásicos de los 80 a éxitos contemporáneos de las listas de éxito internacionales. No estaba diseñado para un público específico y eso a Raoul le gustaba, pues le daba más juego para hacer lo que quisiera con la canción. Él estaría en una especie de sala en la mitad del recorrido de la exposición. La música pretendía amenizar el tiempo de los allí presentes, no entristecerles; por eso habían requerido que su actuación fuera de todo menos ceremoniosa. Querían algo ameno y entretenido sin que perdiera aquel toque delicado y sofisticado que le daba estar en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Raoul llegó a la capital el día previo al evento. Tenía que ensayar con la pianista en la sala que les habían preparado, la cual estaba decorada con mesas, sillas, y una barra de copas que habían improvisado en la parte de atrás. Los insufribles ensayos se desarrollaron entre la tarde de aquel día y en la mañana de la misma inauguración. Resultaron un tanto molestos porque estaban dándole los últimos retoques a la exposición y no paraban de transitar empleados de un lado para otro, dificultando la concentración del chico. Además, si a eso se le sumaba la pésima acústica de la sala, obtenías a un Raoul taquicárdico que no lograba escucharse bien ni entrar al mismo tiempo que el piano. En aquellos momentos el joven catalán era la desesperación personificada.

Estar en una ciudad que no era la suya tampoco ayudaba a que aquella ansiedad se disipara con facilidad. Raoul siempre había sufrido soledad, era algo que le acompañaba desde que era más joven y de lo que no lograba desprenderse por muy acompañado que estuviera. Salir de su ciudad natal, que le arropa como un manto sin que él fuera consciente, le exponía a peligros a los que no estaba acostumbrado, y mucho más al viajar solo. Lo peor de todo era que sabía pretender muy bien y nadie nunca se había dado cuenta de aquellos pequeños detalles.

 

El tiempo transcurrió y los últimos ensayos finalizaron. Estaba bastante agobiado, a decir verdad. Probó a hablar a Agoney, pero este no le contestaba, por lo que se pasó la mayor parte del día hablando con Nerea. La chica trataba de apoyarle pero sabía que una vez que el catalán se ofuscaba con algo, era muy difícil sacarle del pozo. Y más estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

 

 **Nerea:** eres un pesado

 **Nerea:** relájate

 **Nerea:** no te hubieran cogido si fueras un pésimo cantante

 **Nerea:** además, la gente que pase por ahí no sabrá distinguir un _sol_ de un  _la_

 **Yo:** pero YO SÍ

 **Nerea:** es una pena que no esté allí para darte una hostia porque te la daría raoul, te la daría

 

Aunque estuviera hablando con Nerea y se hubiera mensajeado un poco con Sam, Raoul no dejaba de pensar en Agoney. No había querido ser pesado pero en ese par de meses había dejado caer sutilmente lo mucho que le gustaría verle en Madrid. Raoul ni siquiera necesitaba que viera su actuación, solo quería tenerle delante, en persona, aunque fuera media hora. Se había encoñado fuertemente y no sabía cómo detener esa fuerte atracción. Sin embargo, el chico conocía los problemas económicos de Agoney y sabía que realizar un viaje a la península solo por él era de locos. Cuando Raoul sacaba el tema, Agoney se hacía el sueco y hablaba de otra cosa. Nunca le había dado una respuesta, simplemente lo evitaba, y por eso Raoul nunca había dejado de hablar de ello de vez en cuando. Sabía que por eso Agoney le estaría evitando apropósito hoy, porque le habría hecho sentir incómodo. Se sentía mal por ello y a la vez un tanto decepcionado, pues realmente necesitaba el apoyo del canario en un día como aquel. Comprobó sus mensajes una última vez y, al no ver ninguno, tiró el móvil sobre la cama. 

Su color de piel, de los nervios, evolucionó como el sol del atardecer, tornándose rojizo cuanto más cerca estaba de desaparecer por el horizonte. Se metió en la ducha una vez hubo caído la tarde. La temperatura de su rostro descendió al igual que la temperatura del exterior tras la desaparición de los rayos de luz. 

Más tarde, mientras se ataba el nudo de la corbata mirándose al espejo, el pánico volvió a cundir. Se dio una bofetada a sí mismo, imaginándose lo que haría Nerea en ese tipo de situaciones, y profirió un grito ahogado cuando vio que se había dejado la mejilla colorada. Para aumentar su disgusto, justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

 

—Señor Vázquez, la exposición está a punto de inaugurarse, los invitados pronto llegarán. Vengo a avisarle de que debe bajar—se escuchó al otro lado.

—Me cago en mi vida —siseó perdiendo los pocos papeles que le quedaban— ¡Ya voy!

 

Se intentó dar cachetadas en el otro moflete para tener ambas partes de la cara acordes y, colocándose la chaqueta del traje por última vez, abrió la puerta. El hombre que le esperaba fuera parecía estar al borde de la jubilación. Al verle, arqueó las cejas y, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, le acompañó todo el camino hasta la sala dónde actuaría.

Verla por primera vez, ya ambientada, le dio cierto respeto a Raoul. Las luces estaban apagadas, la única iluminación provenía del foco que apuntaba directamente al piano y al taburete dónde iría a sentarse él; aunque la barra de copas también contaba con tenues luces de neón para iluminar lo que servían los camareros. Al poco rato llegó la pianista, una mujer de unos cuarenta años que le saludó dándole la mano. Tras aquella bienvenida, ambos partieron decididos hacia sus posiciones.

Micrófono en manos pegajosas y sudor frío cayéndole por la espalda, Raoul aguardaba en su posición. Comenzó a pensar que una hora entera ahí sentado le iba a pasar factura a su trasero, pero poner un pequeño cojín tampoco quedaba muy estético, así que tendría que aguantarse. Se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento su mente tenía pensamientos realmente irrelevantes, pero descubrió que no podía pensar en nada más; los nervios se lo impedían. Solo esperaba que en algún lugar de aquel vacío mental en el que se hallaba pudiera encontrar las letras de las canciones, ya que le acababan de dar la señal a la pianista para que empezara a tocar. Eso significaba que los invitados ya habían llegado. El sonido del piano comenzó a invadir la sala, aislando las voces provenientes del pasillo, por lo que Raoul no podía predecir el momento en el que llegarían.

Tras un par de minutos un primer hombre se adentró en su sala y fue entonces cuando Raoul y la pianista se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y él empezó a cantar, tal y cómo habían ensayado. Su garganta entonaba notas delicadas y seguras que salían por sus labios como una suave brisa, instalándose en cada persona que iba llegando. Él no lo sabía pero muchos de los que estaban allí se habían acercado a la barra a pedir algo para quedarse allí un rato, cautivados por su voz. Ese era el efecto que producía la voz de Raoul al cantar; te hipnotizaba y caías rendido a sus pies. El foco iluminaba su cabello, dándole una tonalidad más clara de la que realmente tenía. Cada vez que acariciaba una nota alta y fruncía el ceño, concentrado, sintiendo cada palabra, cada mensaje de amor, cada desgarro de dolor, se reflejaba en su boca y sus dientes, los cuales eran blancos y perfectos como un día de invierno, y resplandecían creando un bonito contraste con su traje negro.

La velada transcurrió tal y como había sido organizada. Raoul había comenzado la actuación con el repertorio de temas que había elegido y algunas que le habían sugerido, pero se guardaba el broche de oro para el final. Una de sus canciones favoritas y la que le había conseguido el pase para no perderse aquella oportunidad, _Writing’s on the Wall._ Quería dejarla en último lugar porque sabía que sería cuando más tranquilo estaría. Además, con esa canción todo era diferente. No tenía que fingir, ni pretender sentir algo que no sentía en aquel momento para interpretar bien la letra. Aquella canción era su vida. Cada palabra era un recuerdo, cada coma una piedra en el camino que tuvo que superar, cada nota alta un grito de dolor cuando se sentía oprimido entre cuatro paredes. Con aquello pretendía darlo todo hasta quedarse vacío. Siempre le ayudaba a quitarse ese peso de encima que nunca era capaz de quitarse con palabras.

 

_I've been here before_

_But always hit the floor_

En muchas ocasiones había creído que acariciaba la felicidad, que podía alcanzar ese estado de nirvana, pero siempre fracasaba, volviendo a los abismos, en los cuales se había pasado tanto tiempo sumergido que ya consideraba su hábitat. 

_I've spent a lifetime running_

_And I always get away_

Había pasado su vida queriendo expresar realmente _quién_ era pero en el último momento siempre se acobardaba y seguía huyendo. Ahora mismo Raoul estaba cansado de correr.

Una sombra se dibujó por la esquina y se adentró en la sala. Raoul, que aún no había cerrado los ojos para dedicarse al 100% a la canción le _vio_ , maravillado en la entrada, con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta; elegante pero informal. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez y la intensidad de aquel momento recorrió la espalda de Raoul de arriba a abajo, haciéndole temblar.

Aquella sensación no se la podía provocar más que una persona.

Agoney.

_But with you I'm feeling something_

_That makes me want to stay_

Agoney se acercó al centro de la sala, dispuesto a sentarse en una de las mesas. Raoul nunca había visto un andar tan peculiar ni una mirada tan penetrante. En ese momento más que nunca sabía que quería dejar de correr.

_I'm prepared for this_

_I never shoot to miss_

_But I feel like a storm is coming_

La tormenta que cambiaría su vida se avecinaba y Raoul aún sin saberlo, la presentía. 

_If I'm gonna make it through the day_

_Then there's no more use in running_

_This is something I gotta face_

Era de locos pensar que lo dejaría todo por Agoney pero en ese instante, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo cómo el tiempo se había detenido, realmente lo estaba pensando. Una corriente muy fuerte le guiaba hasta él. La tormenta, el vendaval, un jodido huracán se sentía próxima a velocidades inconcebibles, pero Agoney les mantenía a ambos apaciguados.

_If I risk it all_

_Could you break my fall?_

Verdaderamente Raoul le estaba haciendo esa pregunta directamente y necesitaba una respuesta urgentemente porque él ya se había lanzado e iba sin paracaídas.

_How do I live? How do I breathe?_

_When you're not here I'm suffocating_

Y no quería caer de nuevo al abismo, quería ser rescatado por una vez en su vida por alguien más.

_I want to feel love, run through my blood_

Más que nada en el mundo, aunque tratara de engañarse. Raoul solo quería encajar de una vez por todas.

_T_ _ell me is this where I give it all up?_

_For you I have to risk it all_

_'Cause the writing's on the wall_

Entonces Agoney esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Raoul sintió su mano agarrarle de la muñeca y frenar su caída, dándole fuerzas para levantarse del taburete y seguir cantando, seguir entregándose al público. A él.

No había cruzado ni una palabra con aquel chico en persona, ni siquiera sabía cómo sonaba su voz. No había pasado nada entre ellos, y aún así Raoul lo quería demostrar todo por él. Quería sacar todo lo que tenía dentro y confiárselo. Porque sabía que Agoney lo sabría proteger.

_A million shards of glass_

_That haunt me from my past_

_As the stars begin to gather_

_And the light begins to fade_

_When all hope begins to shatter_

_Know that I won't be afraid_

Sin haberlo previsto, Agoney había sido el que le había ayudado a perder su miedo más profundo, el de expresar su música delante de la gente. Y en ese momento sabía que aunque el mundo se derrumbara él no tendría miedo, porque Agoney le estaba mirando con tanta devoción, tanto afecto, tanta dulzura, que no le importaría marcharse si aquello era lo último que sentía.

Comenzó a repetir el estribillo una y otra vez, con el piano sonando con fuerza a su izquierda, y un nudo formándosele en la garganta. Estaba más emocionado que nunca antes, pues nunca se había desnudado tanto en una interpretación. La tormenta había llegado a sus ojos y, si no se contenía, en breves el chaparrón iba a hacer acto de presencia por sus mejillas.

Cantó toda la canción incapaz de mirar a algo que no fuera Agoney. Como muchos de los presentes que se habían quedado embelesados por su voz, Raoul se encontraba embelesado por su mirada y su aura; todo lo que era capaz de decirle con solo un gesto y un movimiento de párpados. Raoul lo entendía; nadie más en la sala lo hacía, pero él sí. Tenía las llaves personales que abrían ese compartimiento.

 

Al acabar la canción los asistentes aplaudieron, siendo conscientes de que era el final del repertorio de Raoul. El cantante, un poco atontado aún por la presencia de Agoney, ayudó a la pianista a colocarse a su lado y ambos se inclinaron, agradeciendo el apoyo de la gente. El camarero en la barra del fondo les levantó una botella, sonriente, sugiriendo una ronda a continuación para todos los empleados, una vez que hubieran desalojado la exposición, como habían acordado. Porque eso es lo que estaban haciendo, estaban pidiendo a los que aún no se habían levantado que abandonaran la sala, entre ellos Agoney. Raoul se empezó a estresar porque no quería perderle de vista -como si no tuviera su número en el móvil y no pudiera llamarlo-. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, el director del hotel, el cual había estado en la barra los últimos quince minutos viéndoles actuar, se acercó a charlar con ellos y felicitarles por el trabajo que habían hecho. Cuando por fin pudieron zafarse de él, no quedaba nadie más que los camareros y los vigilantes de sala.

 —¡Raoul! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Ven a tomarte unos chupitos!

Esta vez su jefe, el cual era director de algo pero Raoul no se acordaba de qué, posó su mano en el hombro y, delicadamente, guió sus movimientos hasta que el rubio acabó en la barra con un chupito en la mano y una cara de amargado que sabía que solo se le borraría si se reencontraba con Agoney, pero no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación sin parecer un maleducado. Tenía que tener cuidado de no faltar el respeto a nadie, pues aquella oportunidad enriquecería enormemente su curriculum y no quería echar su futura carrera a perder. Se tomó tres (3) unidades de chupitos y se excusó del lugar cuando vio que no le estaban prestando demasiada atención.

Al salir al vestíbulo no encontró ni rastro de Agoney, por mucho que se puso de puntillas y miró en cada esquina. Allí no estaba. Subió corriendo a su habitación para recuperar su móvil y le llamó. Nadie contestó.

 

—No me jodas, Agoney —musitó, desquiciado. No se podía haber ido así sin más. 

 

Le había dicho que quería verle en Madrid, pero no quería que se lo tomara tan literalmente. No solo quería verle, necesitaba hablar con él, poder tocarle. Rápidamente le envió un mensaje.

 **Yo:** dónde estás? acabo de salir

Como había sido costumbre, a excepción de hoy -y ya se imaginaba por qué no había sido capaz de hacerlo a lo largo del día-, el otro chico contestó al instante.

 **Agoney:** en mi habitación

 **Agoney:** estaba un poco cansado por el viaje en avión

 **Yo:** en qué planta estás?

 **Agoney:** en la cuarta

Tras recibir también el número exacto de habitación, Raoul cogió su tarjeta y sin más miramientos salió de allí con decisión. No quería ni esperar al ascensor, por lo que tomó las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos, la excitación recorriendo cara poro de su piel por lo que estaba a punto de acontecerse.

Una vez hubo llegado a su destino se acobardó, pero le vinieron a la mente flashes del temblor que no había parado de sentir conforme Agoney y él se miraba mientras cantaba y tocó la puerta tres veces.

En esto se resumían los últimos meses, en este preciso instante. Las peleas, la irritación, el tonteo, las palabras reconfortantes, el apoyo... Todo se haría realidad en cuanto la puerta se abriera. Y así fue cómo ocurrió. A los segundos abrió la puerta un chico alto, con barba, un estilo flipante y… que no era Agoney.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias raoul por hacer un cover justo de esta canción :)


	11. Almas

**Madrid, viernes - 22:57**

La vida daba muchas vueltas y te traía sorpresas inesperadas, lo que Raoul no había previsto es que Agoney se hubiera traído a otro tío con él a Madrid. Ya le daba igual que fuera su hermano, su primo o su mejor amigo, Raoul se moría de vergüenza si tenía que vivir su primer encuentro con el canario delante de terceras personas. No se quedó ahí parado más de cinco segundos pero al rubio le pareció una eternidad mientras debatía qué decir.

 

—Mmm… ¿Está Agoney? —balbuceó tratando de que su voz no temblara demasiado. El chico que tenía delante frunció el ceño.

— _Excuse me?_ —Raoul se quedó perplejo y también frunció el ceño, desconcertado, pues sus esquemas se le descuadricularon.

¿Quién era ese tío? Comprobó el número de habitación y efectivamente era correcto. Volvió a fijarse en el chico y siguió sin entender quién era. Trató de mirar la habitación que se ocultaba detrás de su cuerpo pero no era capaz de atisbar a nadie más.

—Is Agoney here? —preguntó, sintiéndose idiota.

—Erm… Agony? 

—A-GO-NEY —repitió Raoul, vocalizando como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

—No, this is Matt —el chico se señaló a sí mismo. Estaba tan desconcertado como él.

—Genial —murmuró Raoul por lo bajo, rascándose la nuca-. Ok, sorry. Bye.

Un puto guiri. Ni más ni menos. Raoul se había quedado moñeco.

 

 **Yo:** dónde coño estás?

Agoney envió un emoticono riéndose. El muy cabrón.

 **Agoney** : pues en la habitación

 **Yo:** acabo de llamar a ESA habitación y me ha contestado un guiri, no me jodas

 **Agoney:** eso mejor luego 

 **Yo:** pues no te veo yo muy dispuesto si me das una dirección falsa

Agoney tardó en volver a escribir y Raoul se le pudo imaginar resoplando o haciendo cualquier cosa de esas. Porque puede que no hubiera estado nunca con Agoney en persona, pero él se había estado imaginando sus manías y gestos desde el primer día. Raoul creía que en ese sentido el otro chico era muy transparente y su marcada personalidad era capaz de traspasar la pantalla con facilidad. Al menos, él lo notaba así.

 **Agoney:** de verdad pensabas que me iba a alojar en _ese_ mismo hotel ????? de 5 estrellas ???

 **Agoney:** pero tú cuánto dinero te crees que tengo muchacho ?

 **Agoney:** bastante que me he hecho el viaje hasta aquí, que costaba lo suyo

 **Yo:** pues dónde coño estás.

 **Agoney:** en el hotel de enfrente

 **Agoney:** y lávate esa boquita antes de llegar aquí

Raoul estaba desquiciadísimo en ese instante. 

 **Yo:** pensaba que te gustaba el dirty talk.

 **Agoney:** ahora lo verás

 

Cuando Agoney le buscaba, le encontraba. Y viceversa. Era un juego al que habían estado jugando desde el minuto uno de partido, tirándose la pelota de un lado a otro del campo, a ver quién era capaz de marcar más goles. Ambos chicos estaban siempre increíblemente preparados para picarse (con todas las consecuencias que esto traía) aunque estuvieran de buen humor. Y a pesar de que eso irritara mucho a Raoul -y de igual forma a Agoney- era un juego que les daba la vida.

El catalán tomó aire y, estirándose su chaqueta, se dispuso a bajar y cruzar la calle; con el corazón en un puño y los latidos martilleándole el oído. Conforme se dirigía a vivir el momento que tanto había estado esperando, el recuerdo de una conversación que habían mantenido hacía unos días se deslizó por su mente:

 

 **Agoney:**  me voy a poner moñas vale? pero es que a veces imagino cómo serías en persona

 **Yo:** pues ven a madrid

 **Agoney:** ya hemos hablado de eso capullo

 **Yo:** lo sigo diciendo en serio

 **Agoney:** hazme caso raoul

 **Agoney:** tú no?

 **Yo:** pues claro 

 **Agoney:** cuan alto eres, cómo suena tu voz… lo básico, tampoco hablo de nada del otro mundo

 **Yo:** cómo suena mi voz? pues para eso te mando un audio y listo

 **Agoney:** NOOOO !!!!!!!

Raoul se detuvo a medio camino de pulsar la tecla, mirando el móvil estupefacto, pues tal reacción del canario le sorprendió… Hasta que la realidad le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

 **Yo:** esto no tendrá nada que ver con las almas gemelas no?

 **Agoney:** no

Pero Raoul no le creía.

 **Yo:** venga ya tío, agoney !!

Raoul estaba flipando porque nunca pensó que el canario fuera  _ese_ tipo de persona.

 **Yo:** por eso nunca me has enviado un mísero audio?

 **Agoney:** no

 **Agoney:** eso es porque no soy de mandar audios, nada más

 **Yo:** no te creo una mierda

 **Yo:** de qué tienes miedo? de descubrir que soy tu alma gemela?

 **Agoney:** no

 **Yo:** pues ya te lo digo yo

 **Yo:** no lo soy.

Raoul sabía que se había puesto colorado, podía notar sus mejillas arder por el enfurecimiento. Esa tema era demasiado tabú y no quería tener que explicarle nada de ello a Agoney. Le gustaba lo que tenían, no quería echarlo por la borda si él se enterase de que Raoul había sido _hecho_ mal.

Miraba la pantalla fijamente, esperando una respuesta pero Agoney tardó un rato en ponerse a escribir de nuevo.

 **Agoney:** ya encontraste la tuya?

 **Yo:** no

 **Agoney:** entonces?

 **Yo:** entonces nada, agoney

 **Yo:** deja el tema.

 

No habían pasado muchos días desde aquella conversación y fue uno de los motivos por los que Raoul pensó que el canario no se atrevería a ir a Madrid. Antes, con la incertidumbre de no saber si Raoul era su alma gemela, tal vez se animaba a viajar, pero una vez supo que no lo era, el catalán pensó que no tendría motivos suficientes para hacer un viaje tan largo y caro. ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por un polvo? Como ya le había dicho, eso podía conseguirlo en las islas fácilmente y gratis.

Pero la realidad era que Agoney estaba allí, y puede que no fuera su alma gemela, pero Raoul había sentido algo aquella noche con él allí presente que no había sentido en su vida. Ahora era como un lobezno, picado por la curiosidad, husmeando por las inmediaciones del hotel en el que se hospedaba el chico que le gustaba en busca de respuestas.

Entró con paso decidido aunque sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina. Saludó en recepción -posiblemente aquella chica sabía perfectamente lo que había ido a hacer allí a esas horas de la noche -y se dispuso a tomar el ascensor. Esta vez no tomaría las escaleras, pues necesitaba calmarse los nervios; porque verdaderamente estaba nervioso. Las puertas se abrieron y le dejaron en un pequeño vestíbulo. Puerta por puerta, se fue fijando en todos los números hasta que dio con la habitación en cuestión. Respiró profundamente, llevándose una mano a su flequillo y colocándolo hacia atrás conforme sus nudillos llamaban a la puerta. Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo mientras esperaba.

 **Agoney:** abriré con una condición

 **Yo:** sorpréndeme

 **Agoney:** no digas nada

 **Agoney:** por favor

Raoul rodó los ojos ligeramente pero aceptó, sabiendo que Agoney estaría detrás de ese trozo de madera. No es como si no pudiera cumplir un deseo tan sencillo. Ya le convencería más tarde de que podían hablar tranquilamente, en ese momento solo quería verle. Apenas se había guardado el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo cuando Agoney abrió la puerta de golpe sin siquiera darle tiempo a volver a colocarse el flequillo.

El chico estaba parado delante de él. Su presencia a tan poca distancia le impresionaba mucho más que durante la actuación. Raoul, petrificado por su belleza y sin poder pronunciar palabra, se le quedó mirando un buen rato mientras se deleitaba con la obra de arte que tenía expuesta ante sus ojos, pues Agoney era un tanto más alto que él y realmente guapo. 

El canario tampoco se quedaba atrás. Miraba al rubio con una magnitud inmensa, sorprendido por lo marcada que era su mandíbula en la vida real y cómo su fino pelo caía ligeramente sobre su frente, dónde llegaba a chocar con esos ojos almendrados que le tenían absorto. Eso sí, si había una cosa de la que Agoney se había percatado ante todo eran esos labios y el lunar que residía en la comisura. El moreno no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se sentía aliviado en cierto modo, pues el dinero que se había gastado en el avión había valido la pena. Vaya que si había valido la pena. No se habían inventado palabras aún que pudieran describir aquella sensación.

Raoul entre que estaba en la luna y que no sabía cómo comunicarse, hizo un gesto ridículo con la mano como diciendo ‘hola’. Agoney emitió un extraño sonido, parecido al de una risa ahogada, y le devolvió el saludo con una nueva sonrisa. Se apartó para dejarle pasar y cerró la puerta. La habitación no parecía haber sido tocada. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, la chaqueta de Agoney apoyada en el respaldo de una silla y la maleta cerrada en una de las esquinas. Raoul se paró en medio, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, cuando notó que su móvil vibró de nuevo. Al girarse descubrió que Agoney sostenía el suyo en las manos y le miraba impaciente.

 

 **Agoney:** ya puedes empezar a hacer lo que has venido a hacer, no?

Raoul casi escupió un pulmón del desasosiego. Agoney se percató de su reacción y volvió a emitir esa peculiar carcajada ahogada, como si realmente no quisiera emitir ningún sonido.

 **Agoney:** me refiero a cantar, claramente

 **Agoney:** recuerdas? ibas a darme un concierto privado acapella

Suponía que esa sería la única forma que tendría de  _comunicarse_ con él de forma oral, pues cantar no te descubría quién era tu alma gemela, para hacerlo tenías que hablar.

 **Yo:** ya lo sabía

Agoney alzó una ceja con chulería, sabiendo que el joven no decía la verdad, pero sonrió de la forma más tierna porque había descubierto lo obvio que era el rubio cuando era pillado mintiendo.

En ese mismo instante Raoul se enamoró de su sonrisa. No había vuelta atrás; supo inmediatamente que no necesitaba verla más veces para pillarse, acababa de hacerlo de una vez por todas. Aquel descubrimiento no ayudaba a apaciguarle las ganas que le habían entrado de besarle. Se mordió el labio desinteresadamente, tratando de calmarse, mientras escribía.

 **Yo:** qué quieres que te cante?

 **Agoney:** tú sabrás qué se te da mejor

 **Yo:** te gustó writings on the wall?

 **Agoney:** sí, pero mejor escuchemos otra

La mente de Raoul continuaba difusa ante la presencia del canario y su mágica sonrisa, y no estaba por la labor de ponerse a pensar en una canción adecuada para aquella situación, por lo que decidió cantar la primera que apareció por su cabeza y que, dentro de lo que cabía, se amoldaba en cierto modo a lo que Raoul quería expresarle al canario.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a cantar. Se colocó delante de Agoney mientras esperaba impaciente, fijándose en ese lunar de encima del labio que no había sido capaz de ver en fotos. Entonces Raoul, mirándole a los ojos muy profundamente, comenzó a entonar las primeras notas muy despacio, como las olas de un mar en calma.

—Say my name, say my name when no one is around you, say baby I love you.

Agoney pareció reconocer el intérprete de la canción mientras el rubio proseguía, sin siquiera pestañear para no quitar su vista del moreno ni un segundo. No le extrañaba que con lo pesado que había sido al principio de su relación le estuviera cantando por Beyoncé. Agoney alzó una ceja de forma pícara. Raoul parecía crecerse con la música y adquirir confianza, pues agarró a Agoney del cuello de su chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras cantaba los siguientes versos:

—You’re acting kinda shady, ain’t calling me baby.

La intensidad del momento era abrumadora para ambos chicos. Raoul no sabía ni cómo era capaz de sacar voz para cantar, pues estaba flotando. Los cuerpos de los dos chicos se consumían en deseo el uno por el otro y ninguno de los dos sabían cómo estaban siendo capaces de resistir a la tentación. Aún así, en ese momento, si había uno que estaba disfrutando más que el otro era Agoney; porque Raoul tenía ese don que, a veces cuando cantaba, parecía que te estaba susurrando al oído la frase más íntima y sensual, y Agoney cayó rendido a sus pies en aquel preciso instante; pues si había algo que su profesión le había enseñado era apreciar era el arte, y Raoul era una obra maestra.

—Any other day I would call and you would say baby how's your day but today, it ain't the same.

Agoney sabía perfectamente lo que Raoul pretendía con la letra de esa canción, y el cabrón encima había dejado de mirarle a los ojos para centrar toda su atención en su boca. Su mirada no paraba de rondar sus labios y su propio rostro buscaba el suyo, anhelándolo, queriendo encontrar el momento óptimo para dejar de cantar y fundir sus labios; pero Agoney no quería permitirse el lujo de dejar de escuchar a Raoul cantar. Su voz estaba resultando una cura para cicatrizar sus heridas más internas, así que optó por la opción que más les convenía a ambos y que les proporcionaría cierta liberación. Se lanzó a su cuello, no tan delicadamente como se había comportado hasta entonces. y comenzó a besarlo.

El sudor frío que recorría la espalda de Raoul por los nervios se detuvo en ese instante dando paso a una cálida electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo. La fuente de tal descarga era sin lugar a dudas la lengua y labios del canario. Agoney le apretaba contra su cuerpo y no sabía cómo era capaz de entenderlo pero Raoul sabía que no quería que dejara de cantar, así que él continuaba, con dificultad, mientras era seducido de la forma más sensual. Porque si Agoney era algo era sexual, y la voz del rubio comenzó a entrecortarse mientras cantaba.

—I am not the one to sit around and be played, so prove yourself to me I am the guy that you claim.

Raoul no paraba de cantar mientras Agoney se deleitaba con su cuello, sus manos rozándole por mil partes a la vez; y, como era de esperar, llegó un momento en el que su juicio se nubló y no fue capaz de evitarlo. Las siguientes palabras no las entonó, simplemente las pronunció en una mezcla de susurro y jadeo. Y Agoney no fue consciente hasta ese preciso instante de lo que Raoul estaba cantando, de la letra de la canción, de _esas_ palabras. Tal vez por eso le tenía aquella tirria inconsciente a Beyoncé, por tener una canción con ese preciso título. 

—Say my name…

El canario se tensó.

Porque Raoul había dejado de cantar y se lo acababa de susurrar.

Porque eran las primeras palabras que le dedicaba.

Porque Agoney tenía _esas_ mismas palabras implantadas en el costado.

Porque esas palabras eran su Marca.

El rubio enseguida se percató del cambio en el ambiente de aquella habitación. Agoney se había quedado petrificado y se dio cuenta de su fatal error.

—Perdón, he hablado.

Raoul realmente parecía arrepentido pero no estaba para nada preocupado porque sabía que no tenía de qué estarlo. Él no era como los demás, él no tenía Marca, no tenía por qué preocuparse por las primeras palabras que le dedicaba a la gente.

—Lo siento, ya sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera pero se me ha escapado.

Agoney seguía sin decir nada, mirándolo perplejo y Raoul se sintió incómodo, por lo que reaccionó de la única forma que sabía ante situaciones como esa, saltando.

—¡También es culpa tuya! ¡Que si tu mano no se hubiera metido por debajo de mi camiseta no me habrías despistado!

Pero Agoney aún estaba aturdido y no oía nada más que _say my name, say my name, say my name, say my name..._ Conectó sus miradas por primera vez desde aquel primer comentario y Raoul se estremeció, pues lo que vio en ella le sobrecogió. Agoney le estaba mirando como si fuera el paraje que había estado añorando tanto tiempo, ese fuego, esa calidez, aquello que muchos llamaban _hogar_.

Después de llevar toda la vida pensando que no sería lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrarle, Agoney no pudo contenerse más y, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos le tomó suavemente de la nuca y juntó sus labios con los de Raoul. El rubio parecía que llevaba tiempo queriendo realizar aquella misma acción pues no tardó ni un segundo en devolverle el beso y sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos, aunque aún no fuera consciente de la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando.

No estaba siendo un beso dulce ni delicado; todo lo contrario, era intenso y estaba dejando a los dos chicos sin respiración. Sus movimientos desesperados por querer encontrar la forma de pegarse al otro lo máximo posible les habían hecho chocar contra la cama y caer sobre el colchón, como dos hojas descendiendo hacia el suelo después de haber sido liberadas, donde yacerían juntas hasta que el viento se las llevara. Pronto esos pares de manos comenzaron a explorar los senderos del deseo, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro desesperadamente. La experiencia estaba siendo de cerebro cósmico; estaban borrachos de aquella sensación, drogados de la esencia del otro. La intensidad era tal que se habían rendido a sus cuerpos y se dejaban llevar, ajenos a los movimientos que realizaban. Tan solo sintiendo.

Agoney fue el primero en quitarle la camiseta a Raoul y fundir sus dedos en el calor de su piel mientras estudiaba con su tacto las venas de sus brazos, sus músculos, su tímidos abdominales, su pecho y los latidos de su acelerado corazón, como si de braille se tratara. Le miró a los ojos y a pesar de la tenue luz que alumbraba la habitación se percató de la rojez de su rostro, del alboroto de su pelo y de su respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos realmente parecían los de un ebrio pues no eran capaces de concentrarse en un punto fijo. Su parte más irracional había tomado el mando de la situación y como consecuencia Raoul se dispuso a quitarle la camiseta a Agoney, pues también quería disfrutar de la suavidad de su torso. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus dedos atraparon la camiseta para alzarla, el canario le agarró de las muñecas, impidiendo la acción.

Raoul cayó de culo a la realidad y el tremendo golpe le sacó del trance. Su mirada enseguida buscó la de Agoney y esta vez sí que logró enfocarla porque no había previsto que el otro chico le interrumpiera. Le interrogó primero con los ojos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro, desconcertado, antes de hacerle la pregunta en voz alta:

—¿Qué pasa?

Pero al instante Raoul se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando -o eso creía él- y rápidamente se zafó de su agarre, avergonzándose como nunca antes en su vida.

—Lo siento. Pensé que tú también querías… Lo siento muchísimo, me he dejado llevar. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo. Yo…

 

Raoul ya estaba buscando la forma de bajarse de aquella cama y largarse para acabar con esa situación tan bochornosa cuando Agoney le cogió del brazo, retomando su atención. El moreno no sabía exactamente qué decir en ese momento tan importante y, aunque lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera podido decirlo. Lo único que quería era que Raoul se mantuviera donde estaba y no saliera corriendo.

El catalán no volvió a hablar; entendió que Agoney no quería que se marchara y sintió que su mente se debatía silenciosamente por cuál sería su siguiente comentario, por lo que le dio el tiempo que necesitara para que aclarara sus ideas.

Unos momentos después, Agoney se arrastró hacia el borde de la cama al que Raoul se había movido, colocándose enfrente de él. Raoul contuvo la respiración mientras el moreno se deshizo de su camiseta por motu propio, dejándole pasmado e incapaz de desviar su mirada de sus ojos, los cuales le estaban observando con infinita verdad e intranquilidad al mismo tiempo. Agoney entonces tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su propia cintura. Fue en ese momento cuando Raoul le notó contener la respiración. Fue en ese momento cuando sus dedos rozaron esa parte en relieve de todo ser humano; esas letras que todos tenían menos él; su Marca.

Raoul había tenido relaciones con otras personas y nunca había tenido reparo en mirarles la Marca, pues era consciente de que nunca correspondería con palabras que él hubiera pronunciado. A pesar de eso, aquella era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía como si fuera a husmear en el secreto más íntimo de otra persona y sintió miedo. Sintió electricidad adueñándose de su cuerpo. Sintió ganas.

Así que apartó los dedos y miró. Vio las letras como si del tatuaje más perfecto y delicado se tratase, como eran todas las Marcas, negras y sobresalientes.

Y cuando leyó las palabras, _say my name_ , su mundo colapsó.

 


	12. Más tiempo

El agua era uno de los elementos más poderosos del planeta. No necesariamente en grandes cantidades, como la fuerza de las olas del mar que podía arrollar todo a su paso; un simple hilillo de aquel líquido podía hacer grandes prodigios, porque aquel elemento en sí era un milagro. Era capaz de limpiar algo que estaba sucio, quitar toda mancha y dejar al descubierto secretos que habían estado escondidos debajo de toda una capa de mugre.

Como había sido previsto, la tormenta había llegado a Raoul y la lluvia le había calado por completo, limpiando su ser, purificándolo desde las entrañas, quitando la suciedad y revelando la verdad más pura y absoluta.

_Say my name._

Raoul fue incapaz de apartar la vista; estaba hipnotizado. Todo pensamiento huyó despavorido de su mente, pues después de aquella revelación no sabría qué pensar nunca más. El mundo dónde pensaba que había vivido todo ese tiempo, la persona que se pensaba que era, era una mentira. Todo había sido mentira. Excepto una cosa. Solo había existido una verdad, y no había sido consciente de ella hasta ese momento. 

Agoney.

Siempre había sido _él_. Desde que se encontraron por una red social. Desde el principio de su vida. Desde el principio de los tiempos. En sus otras vidas. En todos los universos. Su alma gemela. Agoney.

 

Raoul era un sentimental y se emocionaba con facilidad, por lo que no fue de extrañar que sus ojos se pusieron acuosos. En cuanto alzó la vista para mirar al chico que tenía delante no pudo contener el llanto estrepitoso que tantos años había estado reteniendo, oprimiéndole el pecho. Rompió a sollozar como un niño y al momento sintió los brazos de Agoney rodearle, calmando aquella tempestad que quería abrirse paso en su vida. Entonces entendió que la calidez que el canario desprendía no se debía a su condición de isleño, sino a que él era su hogar, el calor que le protegía, el fuego que había moldeado tanto su alma como la del propio Raoul. Entonces el llanto de Raoul se transformó en uno de liberación, un grito a la libertad, y no es que Agoney fuera su cura, es que _él_ era la prueba de que Raoul nunca había estado _mal._ La prueba de que siempre había funcionado bien, de que había estado completo, aún con su alma gemela ausente.

 

—No lo puedo creer —musitó Raoul todavía sorprendido, con una sonrisa en la cara y secándose las lágrimas después de haber estado un rato llorando.

Nunca había imaginado cómo reaccionaría si encontrara a su alma gemela -porque pensaba que no tenía- pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su reacción había sido bastante embarazosa. Sin embargo, de algún modo, estando con Agoney no sentía tanto corte.

Separándose un poco del canario para poder mirarle mejor a la cara, trató de explicarse.

—Creí que era un malnacido… literalmente. Creí que no me habían hecho bien, o que estaba maldito... ¡Yo que sé! -Pensé muchas cosas aunque trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al tema —el rubio rió, a pesar de lo pesaroso que había sido soportar esa carga. Agoney sonrió con dulzura delante de él—. Aún así no entiendo por qué no tengo ninguna Marca.

Agoney agachó la cabeza y miró el lugar dónde Raoul debería tener grabadas las Palabras.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —inquirió Raoul, observando nervioso al moreno.

El ceño de Agoney se frunció repentinamente y se tornó tímido, incluso apenado. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y escribió algo antes de que Raoul pudiera añadir algo más.

 **Agoney:** no puedo hablar.

Raoul leyó la simple frase sin ser capaz de conectar ideas; en ese momento su emoción le impedía pensar con claridad.

—¿Cómo que no puedes hablar? ¿Qué te pasa?

Agoney suspiró y, por primera vez, Raoul podía ver en persona la fragilidad que tanto había percibido en el canario detrás de todos los mensajes que habían estado intercambiando durante estos meses; algo que él trataba de ocultar pero que el rubio había sabido captar. Raoul no le encontraba sentido a esa pena que desprendía el otro chico pero, después de teclear algo más en el móvil, el rubio estaba siendo mostrado un artículo de Wikipedia acerca de un tema que le había dejado momentáneamente sin respiración. Leía tratando de entenderlo mejor, comprender lo que Agoney trataba de comunicarle, pero el título le seguía impactando.

 _Mudez_.

Raoul sí que se había quedado mudo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esto? —balbuceó sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar.

 **Agoney:** tú qué crees penco?

—Eres mudo —sentenció Raoul sin rodeos.

Agoney asintió, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza, señalando el costado del rubio. No sabía si aquello se debía a la conexión de almas gemelas pero Raoul entendió lo que quería decir sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Y crees que por eso no tengo la Marca?

Agoney le miró fijamente. Raoul se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser; pero tenía entendido que aún con personas mudas se recibía alguna especie de Marca. Tampoco es que yo indagara mucho en el tema porque me hacía sentir mal. Prefería no saber nada.

El canario se encogió de hombros, sin poder aportar nada nuevo a aquella reflexión, aún con el rostro afligido.

—¿Te avergüenzas de ello? —preguntó Raoul, sintiendo la repentina incomodidad del chico.

Agoney negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

—Bien, porque no querría que lo hicieras… Aunque eso haya hecho que las pasara putas todos estos años pensando que no tenía alma gemela y que me habían creado mal. 

 

Agoney soltó esa risa ahogada que había estado emitiendo anteriormente. Ahora Raoul entendía el porqué de ese sonido asfixiante y sonrió, porque le parecía la melodía más jodidamente bonita que había escuchado nunca -y mira que había escuchado canciones-. Se abalanzó sobre él y le besó porque no podía contenerse las ganas. Ese beso no se comparaba a ningún otro. Era puro y casto. Era real.

 

Entre beso y beso acabaron de nuevo tumbados, sus cuerpos enfrentados, mirándose el uno al otro con ningún otro fin más que contemplarse. Tal vez sería porque los soulmates habían pasado juntos vidas pasadas y habían vivido en mundos alternativos, ya que al mirarse a los ojos podían atisbar en ellos el infinito universo. 

En esos momentos Raoul recordó todas esas veces que había soñado con un moreno con barba y guapo a rabiar, que siempre estaba robándole besos, y tuvo un deja vu, pues todo aquello no eran sueños, sino recuerdos de vidas pasadas, algo que siempre había leído que era común experimentar con tu alma gemela. Hasta entonces él había pensado que esos sueños se debían a que era un adolescente y estaba cachondo, deseoso de encontrar a alguien guapo que le encandilara.

También decían que las almas gemelas estaban destinadas a estar juntas para cumplir un propósito, y ahora Raoul y Agoney por fin lo entendían; lo veían tan claro como el blanco de los ojos de su compañero que miraban maravillados.

Fue de esa manera como empezó _aquella_ conversación.

Primero hablaron de las almas gemelas, de lo increíble e inaudito que era haberse encontrado, pues la mayoría nunca lo hacía; cada vez que Agoney quería comentar algo lo escribía en el móvil para que Raoul pudiera leerlo o hacía movimientos de cabeza. Más tarde Agoney explicó que había tenido planes de emigrar en un futuro a un país de habla inglesa, ya que su Marca estaba en inglés y pensaba que allí sería la única forma de encontrar a su alma gemela. Después la conversación desembocó en el tormento de Raoul todos esos años, en lo mal que había llevado ser diferente a los demás, carecer de algo a lo que otros daban tanta importancia. Tener que ocultar ese secreto durante años era un peso que le había dejado muy hundido. Entre ese y otros problemas, los últimos años había estado un tanto inestable mentalmente. Lloró de nuevo relatando su historia, pues Agoney le proporcionaba esa seguridad y confianza para hablar de ello y desahogarse. Al acabar, Raoul se sentía más libre que nunca, pero sabía que aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. No quería ser un moñas pero mirar a Agoney le hacía sentir una paz consigo mismo que nunca antes había logrado conseguir. Fue entonces cuando Agoney le prometió que más adelante le enseñaría el lenguaje de signos, y fue ahí cuando el peso volvió a apoderarse de Raoul.

Agoney por su parte pensaba que ya estaba todo hecho, que se habían encontrado y de ahí comenzarían su camino juntos. Suponía que aún tendrían que hablar de mil cosas, pues todavía había muchos cabos sueltos entre ellos. Tendrían que convertir aquel tonteo en algo serio, replantearse dónde vivir, buscar trabajos... Agoney no se quería apresurar, nunca le había gustado pues se agobiaba con facilidad, pero le emocionaba pensar en el futuro, en todas las cosas buenas que Raoul le aportaría. Sin embargo, para el otro chico no era todo tan fácil y así se lo hizo saber antes de que pudiera hacer más daño al canario.

—No puedo hacerlo, Ago.

Agoney alzó las cejas sin ser consciente, estremeciéndose a la vez ante el sonido de su apodo. Cuatro palabras que habían hecho que se temiera lo peor. Pensó que Raoul no estaría tan interesado en él, o en consolidar su relación... Al fin y al cabo eran muy jóvenes para ponerse a pensar en una vida entera juntos. Aquello daba miedo. 

Pero esa no era la cuestión. Raoul estaba más que contento en aquel momento, irradiaba felicidad. Sin embargo, aún necesitaba tiempo. Su mente no estaba en un buen lugar, llevaba tiempo sin estarlo, y pensar en mantener un vínculo emocional con otra persona le parecía imposible en aquellos momentos. No podía consigo mismo, por lo que mucho menos mantener una relación saludable con alguien con quien mantenía una conexión tan fuerte. La idea sobrepasaba los límites de su mente. Le daba miedo hacer daño a Agoney. Porque el canario habría cavado el túnel de la esperanza, pero los acontecimientos habían sucedido muy rápido y Raoul aún seguía hundido bajo tierra. Todavía tenía por delante un largo camino hasta que pudiera salir. 

El rubio le tomó las manos al moreno y les dio un suave apretón antes de conectar sus miradas.

—He vivido toda la vida pensando que no era suficiente, creyéndome inferior… No estoy en el lugar ideal. He sido tratado como un pañuelo de usar y tirar toda mi vida, Ago, y tú fuiste el único que intuyó algo más en mí. Pero aún hay días que lo paso mal y que necesito estar solo, porque aunque me queje de la soledad es algo sin lo que no puedo vivir —Agoney le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Ya sé que es difícil de entender, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo pero no sé cómo explicarme si no. Y no te quiero mentir; no estoy preparado para esto todavía —dijo señalando el hueco entre ambos—. No sería justo ni para ti ni para mí.

A pesar de todo, Agoney se mantenía sin realizar ningún gesto, tan solo escuchándole. Raoul le tomó del cuello, evitando que pudiera apartar la mirada de su rostro.

—Necesito aclarar esto contigo porque ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que fuera a convertirse en algo tan intenso, y es mejor tener las cosas claras desde el principio —Raoul tomó aire y continuó hablando—. Antes de que empecemos algo, antes de que nos fundamos el uno con el otro, antes de que perdamos el sentido... necesito tiempo. Aún no estoy en _ese_ lugar para tener algo con alguien; ni siquiera quiero tener nada estable. Pero sé que pronto llegaré, Ago. Estos últimos meses todo ha ido mejorando y tú has sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

Agoney sonrió con los labios cerrados, un gesto tan tierno que Raoul sentía sus células derretirse.

—Ahora entiendo por qué las almas gemelas se precipitan tanto a estar juntas. Ahora mismo no me puedo imaginar dejándote escapar —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

 **Agoney:** pues lo hagas

Raoul sonrió tras leer el mensaje.

—No lo haré.

 

Agoney posó su mano sobre la nuca del rubio y se apoyó en su caricia. Asintió suavemente, de forma comprensiva, sin separar sus frentes. Raoul sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo de antemano que él le iba a comprender. Porque no le estaba rechazando ni mucho menos. Aquello no pretendía ser una despedida, ni quería que perdieran el contacto. Iba a ser un hasta luego. Raoul sabía que con su apoyo y después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no le costaría tanto deshacerse de toda su tempestad, pues Agoney realmente era un rayo de luz que disipaba toda nube de cualquier cielo.

Así que, acercándose muy lentamente al canario y, con un suave roce de labios, fundió su promesa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo de la historia pero aún queda el epílogo que aún no he escrito y que espero no tardar mucho en publicar. Gracias por leer :)


	13. Epílogo: Hogar dulce hogar

**Badalona- 20:45**

 

Tener el trabajo de tus sueños no te hace inmune a las piedras que se te ponen por el camino. Agoney amaba bailar, y amaba aún más actuar, por lo que los ensayos siempre se quedaban en un tercer plano y era lo que le resultaba más tedioso de su trabajo. La nueva coreografía era difícil, estaban a escasas semanas de estrenar y Agoney tenía un ligero dolor en el tobillo cuando lo forzaba mucho, por lo que los ensayos se habían convertido en una pesadilla. Las muecas de dolor habían sido imposibles de camuflar los últimos días y el director de la obra lo había notado, por lo que le había dado dos opciones: reposar y estar listo para la función o ser sustituido. Agoney se quería tirar de los pelos, pues necesitaba ensayar para que le salieran algunos pasos que no era capaz de dominar y necesitaba descansar para no forzar tanto el puñetero tobillo, ya que no quería que se convirtiera en un esguince. Estaba jodido y amargado.

Regresar a una casa vacía tampoco mejoraba su humor. Ni siquiera tenía a Bambi para que le diera besitos en el rostro cuando se diera cuenta de que su amigo humano estaba apenado. Mudarse a Barcelona parecía una idea alucinante. Viviría en una ciudad hermosa y cerca de su chiquitina, la cual había echado de menos. Nerea y Aitana habían conseguido un piso en la ciudad, el cual compartían con otro chico, un tal Ricky, para poder pagarlo. Sin embargo, el sueño idílico de Agoney se había visto chafado cuando los precios de los alquileres en la ciudad alcanzaron una altura más grande que su propio futuro. De esa forma, tuvo que conformarse con un apartamento a las afueras de Badalona. Al menos era bastante cuco y el canario estaba conforme. Pero eso suponía vivir lejos de la sala de ensayos y tener casi una hora de trayecto entre trabajo y vivienda. La mudanza también había supuesto tener que despedirse de sus amigos y familiares -algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pues no sería la primera vez que viviera en la península-. Lo que peor llevaba era despedirse de su perrita; su compañía la echaba mucho en falta en momentos como aquel.

Agoney andaba dolorido, pues no había hecho caso y había seguido ensayando a escondidas los pasos que más le costaban, sin forzarse demasiado. Antes de llegar a casa se pasó por el supermercado de la calle paralela para comprarse la cena. Llegando al portal se hizo un lío con las llaves y le costó lo suyo conseguir que se abriera la puerta, ya que la cerradura necesitaba ser engrasada y a menudo se quedaba atascada.

Finalmente, irrumpió en su apartamento de un humor de perros. Estaba sudado, le dolía el tobillo y llevaba una bolsa, las llaves, el móvil y los cascos en las manos. La lámpara del salón iluminaba la estancia, lo cual no le provocó ningún sofoco porque no era la primera vez que se dejaba luces encendidas. Era un desastre para aquellos temas. La bolsa que sujetaban sus manos cayó al suelo junto a sus llaves, creando un momentáneo estruendo capaz de sobresaltar a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a la persona que se encontraba en el sofá, más pancho y cómodo que nunca.

—Hola.

Raoul.

Agoney se quedó petrificado in situ, dando gracias de que lo que se hubiera espachurrado contra el suelo hubieran sido las llaves y no su móvil. Raoul sonrió y el canario se derritió. Era imposible resistirse a la sonrisa del rubio, por lo que una igual se esbozó en sus labios. Estaba más guapo que nunca. Si no supiera que Raoul se había pasado esa última temporada de su vida casto, lo achacaría a que habría tenido sexo recientemente. Tenía un brillo en el rostro inigualable; ni siquiera el sexo podría hacerte lucir tan bien. Sin duda aquello tenía más que ver con que estaba en presencia de su alma gemela después de tantotiempo.

 

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?",_ preguntó Agoney con el lenguaje de signos, incapaz de cerrar su boca; aún no había sido capaz de digerir aquella sorpresa.

 _"He vuelto",_ contestó Raoul moviendo sus manos al igual que el moreno, ensanchando su sonrisa.

 

Después de aquella noche en el hotel de Madrid y de pasarse el siguiente par de días juntos, hablando de nada y de todo, decidieron que lo mejor era continuar con sus vidas tal y como estaban; tomarse aquello con calma. Verdaderamente se gustaban y no querían lanzarse a la aventura sin preliminares, pudiendo fastidiar el futuro que tuvieran por delante. De aquella forma, Agoney regresó a Tenerife y Raoul a Montgat. Poco después Raoul recibió una oferta de trabajo en Madrid y allí que se fue. Agoney continuó con sus ensayos y clases de baile en Adeje hasta que le salió el curro en Barcelona. En total, había pasado un año y un par de meses. Un año en el que habían estado hablando a diario y en el que habían realizado unas pocas escapadas románticas a cualquier lugar de la península -o a sus propios pisos- cuando sus sueldos se lo permitían.

Habían sido unos meses muy intensos para ambos aún estando separados. Cada vez que se juntaban creaban la tormenta perfecta, llena de anhelo, desesperación y amor. Realmente los dos habían caído en los brazos del otro. Se habían entregado de todas las formas posibles excepto de una: la verbal. Nunca se habían declarado sus sentimientos vocalmente, pues es algo que ambos esperaban hacer cuando su relación fuera más estable. La verdad es que no querían correr para nada. Solo habían corrido para una cosa, enseñar a Raoul la lengua de signos, el cual a día de hoy dominaba casi a la perfección. Y, aunque Agoney prefería escucharle hablar, a Raoul le gustaba mucho usarlo.

 

_"¿Cómo que has vuelto?"_

_"Se acabó mi contrato",_  respondió sencillamente.

 _"Cabrón. No me lo dijiste",_  Raoul rió.

 _"Quería darte una sorpresa",_  gesticuló levantándose. Agoney realmente estaba enamorado de su porte. Tenía una cara de niño mimado imbécil que no podía con ella, y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Agoney, que no era nada de aquellas cosas; era un antagonista.

_"¿Y se puede saber cómo coño entraste?"_

Raoul sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves, conforme se acercaba al canario.

_"Es la copia de Nerea. Me pasé por su casa antes de venir aquí."_

 

Y sin más preámbulo se comieron la boca en medio del salón, moviendo sus manos por cada rincón de su cuerpo, inhalando el aroma del contrario, sus corazones palpitando al mismo compás. Raoul se separó con cuidado y mantuvo sus frentes pegadas. Ambos respiraban con dificultad después de aquel atracón.

 

—Te he echado de menos —susurró Raoul.

Agoney asintió con la cabeza, corroborando aquel sentimiento. El silencio del apartamento era apaciguador, les regalaba multitud de posibilidades, relajaba sus mentes. El moreno se separó lo suficiente para poder gesticular y que el catalán lo viera.

 _"¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?",_ entonces Raoul volvió a sonreír, ensanchando tanto sus labios que parecía que se fueran a agrietar.

_"Para siempre"._

Agoney se quedó perplejo. ¿Habría llegado por fin el día en que sus caminos se cruzaran para no volver a separarse nunca más? ¿Era eso lo que Raoul trataba de comunicarle?

_"Badalona me gusta. Está cerca de Montgat. Pensé que podría echarte una mano con el alquiler."_

 

Los ojos de Agoney se empañaron de repente, igualando los de Raoul. Ambos chicos llevaban tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento que ninguno se creía que por fin estuviera sucediendo; ni siquiera Raoul fue consciente de ello mientras hacía las maletas en Madrid sabiendo que se iría a vivir de una vez por todas con el amor de su vida. Y es que aquel tiempo separados no había sido fácil, pero había sido necesario. Raoul se había deconstruido y construido de nuevo con la ayuda de Agoney; poniendo cimientos sólidos en su ser, los cuales nunca más volverían a romperse. Aquellos cimientos eran especiales, mucho más que con los que había nacido. Aquellos estaban llenos de amor; un amor a sí mismo que Raoul por fin había conseguido entender y que había abrazado con los brazos abiertos. Un amor que le hacía fuerte. Y ese, sumado al amor de Agoney, le hacía invencible.  

Agoney, que tanto se había esforzado en su carrera y en su vida personal para tener una  _voz_  que pudiera ser un ejemplo para jóvenes con sus mismas metas o dificultades, que tanto había sufrido por no estar a la altura o por culpa de problemas en las articulaciones... Por fin se encontraba repleto de felicidad. Y por eso pensó que no podía expresar mejor sus sentimientos que con la siguiente frase.

_"La palabra hogar no había tenido sentido sin ti."_

Tomó a Raoul del cuello, sujetando su rostro angelical con delicadeza, como si estuviera hecho de mármol y temiera romperlo, mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos. Su niño no podía ser más llorón. Entonces le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y Raoul rompió a llorar, sabiendo que se encontraba en los brazos que más le protegerían, aliviándose y desprendiéndose de aquella carga que habían llevado ambos al estar separados cuando solo ansiaban estar juntos. Pero aquello había sido necesario, y sabían que habían hecho las cosas como debían haberlas hecho y ahora se encontraban mejor que nunca. Cuando se separaron Raoul descubrió que Agoney también tenía las mejillas mojadas y besó cada una de las lágrimas que quedaban por su rostro, disipándolas. Porque podía y porque quería. Él sonrió, mordiéndose el labio y Raoul recordó el momento en el que se había enamorado de esa sonrisa.

El rubio no pudo contenerse más y le empujó contra la pared, lo que provocó que Agoney anduviera de espaldas hasta chocarse suavemente contra el muro, provocando una mueca en su rostro. Raoul sabía reconocer las expresiones del canario a la perfección y esa mueca no era de placer, sino de dolor.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Tampoco se había dado un golpe tan fuerte contra la pared, por lo que sabía que ese no era el motivo.

_"No es nada."_

—Agoney.

 _"Me lo puedes curar con un par de besos"_ , dijo sugerentemente acercándose a los labios del rubio, pero Raoul le tomó de ambas muñeca y puso espacio entre ellos, cortando cualquier tipo de provocación.

—Dime qué te pasa.

Agoney resopló conforme Raoul le soltaba las manos para que pudiera gesticular.

 _"Me duele un poco el tobillo."_ Raoul levantó una ceja, demandando una explicación más desarrollada. _"Si no hago reposo, puede que me acabe provocando un esguince, y entonces sería sustituido en la obra."_

Raoul se había percatado de su olor a sudor, sabía que venía de estar ensayando. Se pasó la mano por su mechones rubios, desviándolos del camino hacia su frente.

—Vamos al médico ahora mismo —exclamó Raoul con autoridad.

Agoney extendió sus brazos, posicionándolos en los hombros del rubio cuando vio que el chico pretendía salir por la puerta.

_"¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no me lo han visto ya?"_

_"¿Pues qué pretendes hacer?"_ , contestó Raoul.

Agoney se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes seguir ensayando. Te vas a joder aún más.

 _"Si no ensayo, no me va a salir bien la coreografía y me van a sustituir igualmente."_  El rubio resopló.

—Ets un puto tossut de merda, ho sabies?

Raoul no acostumbraba a hablar en catalán, pero a veces lo hacía cuando estaba cabreado. Lo peor de todo es que él sabía lo que aquel idioma producía en el cuerpo del canario y aún así lo usaba a su antojo. A Agoney le ponía muchísimo escuchar a Raoul hablar en catalán y lo había echado de menos. Agoney se dio cuenta de que le encantaban muchas cosas de Raoul, y que nunca dejarían de gustarle, porque estaban destinados y ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que lo dijo.

_"Te quiero"._

Raoul no reaccionó durante unos segundos, su mirada fija en las manos de Agoney que le acababan de dar aquel mensaje.

—¿Qué? 

 _"Te quiero"_ , volvió a repetir Agoney con una sonrisa boba en la cara al ver que a Raoul se le subían los colores. Aunque hubiera entendido el mensaje, Raoul tardó en reaccionar.

—¿Cómo me dices esto ahora? ¿Sin anestesia? —estaba muy nervioso—. Ven aquí.

Le cogió del rostro y le besó. Un beso intenso y delicado a partes iguales, como una rosa que te es entregada por primera vez, de la que quieres inhalar todo su aroma pero sin llegar a desgastarla, sin apenas rozar sus pétalos para no marchitarla.

—Te quiero —sonrió—. Supongo que te quería aunque te odiara, o al menos supongo que siempre supe que eras especial aunque no fuera consciente. Y también creo que...

Agoney rodó los ojos con todo el amor del mundo, porque no era la primera vez que le decía esas cosas. Normalmente ocurría después de que Raoul tomara unas copas de más. La diarrea verbal de su novio se la producía todo aquel nerviosismo por haber dicho esas dos palabras en voz alta, aunque ambos chicos se encontraran igual de aliviados al haberse despojado de aquel peso y haber sido mostrado por fin al aire libre. Agoney se rió con su risa ahogada. 

 _"¿Vas a dejar de hablar algún día o me vas a llevar a la cama? Porque aún no la has probado y es bastante consistente, debo decir"._  Raoul se mordió el labio con picardía, mirándole de reojo.

 —Técnicamente antes me he tumbado en ella para ver qué tal. Es que me aburría aquí esperando.

Agoney le tomó de la mano y le llevó casi corriendo a la habitación mientras la risa de felicidad del rubio resonaba por todo el espacio. Por fin estaba en casa, liberado, sintiendo el tacto de su alma gemela irradiar calor a través de su piel y sus carcajadas filtrándose por sus oídos, despertando esa parte en el que tanto ansiaba que dejara de dormitar. 

Pronto la risa se desvaneció y el silenció del apartamento fue llenado de gemidos incesantes y caricias mudas, siendo la luna el único testigo de lo que se estaba aconteciendo en aquel lugar.

  

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, después de una larga noche de pasión, despertaron con las extremidades entrelazadas y una sensación de haber dormido mejor que en tres vidas. Ambos estaban perezosos y sin ganas de moverse de aquel nido que les proporcionaba calor y bienestar, donde no tenían que hacer nada para ser felices, pues ya lo eran.

 

—¿Cómo crees que fueron nuestros antiguos  _yos_? —preguntó Raoul, mirando desinteresado al techo.

Agoney se encogió de hombros y su cuerpo tembló por un escalofrío. Se tapó su torso desnudo con las sábanas y se acurrucó más al cuerpo cálido de su novio.

—Lo debieron de pasar mal... por eso de que la homosexualidad estaba prohibida.

 _"Tal vez en otros universos paralelos sea una cosa tratada con normalidad"_ , repuso Agoney, tratando de encontrar el optimismo.

—Ojalá, porque no me gustaría pensar que no pudimos estar juntos.

Hoy en día, Raoul no se imaginaba una vida sin Agoney, y mucho menos un futuro que no estuviera construido a partir de ese sentimiento de complicidad que ambos compartían. 

 _"Seguro que nos sudó la polla e hicimos lo que nos dio la gana"._ Raoul rió imaginando esa escena en su mente.

—Tienes razón. A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. ¡Qué revienten!

Agoney se rió también, contemplando el perfil del rubio, su flequillo alborotado cayéndole por la frente, sin una pizca de laca. Agoney daba gracias a quien fuera que hubiera creado las almas gemelas porque le hubiera tocado a un Adonis con el que poder deleitarse cada mañana. Raoul en ese momento estaba pensando lo mismo del moreno mientras le veía sonreír, pensando que su belleza no tenía comparación. Entonces su estómago rugió y Raoul se llevó la mano a la tripa.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te levantas a hacernos el desayuno?

Agoney rodó los ojos de verdad, esta vez, deshaciéndose de su agarre y enviándole una mirada acusatoria.

—¿Qué? ¡Tú haces las tortitas mejor que yo! —se excusó el catalán, poniendo esa expresión lastimera que le hacía parecer un niño de tres año—.  _"Además, luego te puedo recompensar",_ terminó gesticulando, acariciando con suavidad el muslo desnudo del moreno, con una sonrisa sensual esbozándose en sus labios.

Agoney se incorporó, dirigiéndose a su cuello donde expiró suavemente, sus piernas aún entrelazadas y la sábana por la cintura, y acabó mordiéndole la oreja.

_"¿Y por qué no me recompensas ahora?"_

Raoul se estremeció bajo su tacto. Le resultaba muy difícil resistirse a Agoney. Pero la noche anterior se habían dormido sin cenar y eso traía sus consecuencias.

—Porque me muero de hambre —dijo empujando su cuerpo lejos de él—, y tengo prioridades.

Agoney refunfuñó frustrado. No llevaba bien que Raoul le cortara el rollo pero al rubio siempre le parecían muy graciosos los sonidos ahogados que emitía. Era una cosa que siempre le había enamorado de él. El moreno se levantó desganado, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, porque cuando Raoul tenía hambre se le nublaba el juicio y no podía pensar en nada más hasta que llenaba su estómago. La sábana se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta dejarle completamente desabrigado de cualquier prenda conforme se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¡Qué culazo! —exclamó Raoul divertido desde la cama, admirando las vistas. A lo que el canario le respondió sin mirarle levantando el dedo corazón mientras desaparecía por el marco de la puerta.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado las semanas y los dos chicos habían caído en la rutina de la vida en pareja. Una rutina de la que no se cansaban y que no paraban de disfrutar. Ambos se habían acomodado a la perfección en el pequeño apartamento y vivían plácidamente. Raoul había intentado recuperar su antiguo trabajo en el hotel pero esta vez como cantante. Martí estaba encantado de tenerle de vuelta. Agoney, por su parte, no pudo asistir al estreno de la obra, pues al final su novio y compañeros fueron capaz de convencerle de que no estaba en condiciones para actuar y que ya tendría más oportunidades en el futuro. Así que eso es a lo que se dedicaba en ese momento, a ensayar para su próxima obra, un musical en el que encima había coincidido con Ricky, el compañero de piso de sus amigas, que también era actor. 

Era un domingo por la tarde en el que los cálidos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, comenzando a hacer sentir la templada temperatura de la primavera. Acababan de ver una película de almas gemelas. Raoul aún se estaba poniendo al día con ellas, pues las había estado evitando durante toda su vida por el dolor que le infligían. Mientras los créditos eran mostrados Agoney supo que algo atormentaba al rubio, el cual se había quedado callado en vez de comentar la película, como hacía siempre. El canario puso una mano sobre su hombro y Raoul supo lo que éste le estaba preguntando sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

 

 _"A veces me siento desnudo por no tener la Marca"_ , explicó sencillamente.  _"Todavía queda lejos la época de verano y ya estoy agobiado pensando en que tendré que mostrar mi cuerpo en bañador"._

Agoney ejerció presión sobre su hombro.

 _"Ya sé que lo tendría que tener superado. Ya sé que estás aquí,_   _pero..."_   sus manos dejaron de moverse durante unos segundos. _"Me sigue dando vergüenza"._

Agoney nunca sabía qué hacer cuando le entraban las inseguridades al chico, pues era consciente de que no podría entregarle al rubio lo que él ansiaba.

 _"Perdón por arruinarte el final"_ , se disculpó a Raoul al momento, esbozando una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. _"Me ha gustado mucho la película. Tienes muy buen gusto"._

Pero no es que Agoney tuviera buen gusto, es que Raoul no había visto la mayoría de clásicos del cine por evitar el tema de las almas gemelas.

 _"No quiero que estés triste por eso",_ dijo el moreno, besando la palma de su mano.

 _"No es tristeza, es rabia; no puedo evitarlo._ _Nunca tendré una Marca",_ murmuró evitando su mirada.

 _"Puede que la original no...",_ dejó la frase en el aire.

 _"¿Qué quieres decir?",_ insinuó el catalán.

_"Puedes hacerte un tatuaje"._

—¡Pero qué dices! ¿Y poner qué? —exclamó Raoul sorprendido, pero sin desechar su idea del todo. Agoney se rió.

_"Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pensé al verte por primera vez y lo que te habría dicho"._

Raoul estaba desconcertado pero sabía que Agoney no mentía; tenía una forma muy pura de mirar a Raoul cuando era sincero. Ganas de tener la Marca no le faltaban pero... ¿un tatuaje? Raoul ni siquiera había pensado en hacerse uno nunca. El canario le dio un suave empujón de hombros, para animarle a hacerlo.

—Ay, Ago, no sé.

 

*****

Así fue cómo al cabo de un tiempo salieron de casa en dirección a la tienda de tatuajes. Raoul iba nervioso, se notaba a leguas, pero la mano decidida de Agoney había tomado la suya y le llevaba con decisión por la calle, apaciguando todas sus dudas. Aún le inquietaba desvelar su secreto a otras personas, aunque ya hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela. Contarle todo el rollo a su tatuadora aún le resultaba embarazoso. Tenían la cita reservada desde hacía semanas y Raoul no podía creerse que dentro de unas horas por fin estaría Marcado, como todo el resto de la gente.

Llegaron y le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas sobre su salud antes de meterle en la angosta salita. Tuvo que ser Agoney el que les obligara a desenlazar sus manos para que Raoul pudiera quitarse la camiseta, pues el rubio no parecía tener intención de separarse. Mientras la chica preparaba todo el material, Agoney aprovechó para besar a Raoul, tomándole de la nuca con suavidad, acariciando su pelo. Un beso corto y casto, el calmante que el chico necesitaba.

Necesitaba saber que Agoney estaba ahí, que no se iba a ir, porque Agoney sería todo el significado de aquel tatuaje. Raoul nunca había estado de acuerdo en que la gente se hiciera tatuajes que les recordaran a personas en concreto, porque esas personas tarde o temprano siempre podían fallarte y tú quedarías con ello impregnado en la piel. Pero aquello era distinto. No iba a ser un simple tatuaje. Iba a ser su Marca.

Mientras la tinta se instalaba en su piel, la tatuadora le mantenía entretenido charlando de temas banales. Estaba tumbado en una camilla, boca arriba y con Agoney sujetándole la mano, esbozando esa sonrisa cerrada tan suya; esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a Raoul; una sonrisa que estaba llena de ternura, amor y protección. Agoney realmente adoraba a ese chico. Desde que le conoció en aquel hotel en Madrid sabía que querría protegerle siempre y para siempre. Y desde entonces no había dejado de hacerlo. Raoul por su parte, había encontrado el camino a la felicidad gracias a aquel chico de tez morena y suave. Podría caminar por aquel sendero solo ahora que por fin se lo habían mostrado, pero el rubio decidió ir acompañado del moreno hasta el final de sus días.

Así fue cómo Raoul acabó con su alma gemela de la mano, con alegría irradiando por todos los poros de su cuerpo y con la Marca por fin tatuada en su costado. Seis palabras que significaban que ya nunca volvería a estar solo:

_**"En las fotos parecías más alto"** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia! En este corto tiempo he recibido mensajes muy bonitos y me alegra que os guste.
> 
> He decidido que voy a continuar con este universo de las almas gemelas (yayyy) y próximamente escribiré otra historia situada en un universo paralelo u otra época -que tratará básicamente de lo mismo, sobre cómo eran las vidas de estos dos personajes hasta que descubren que son almas gemelas-.
> 
> ¡Os espero!


End file.
